Karayami no Akai Bara
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Sequel to Ryuusei no Solitude. The Kitsune Valley is at war and Kurama had to force his way to his rightful place on the throne. Can he win the war and keep Hiei by his side?
1. Chapter I

**Title: Karayami no Akai Bara**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Action**

**Pairings: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Shizuru/OC (Don't like it? Don't read it!)**

**Summary: Sequel to Ryuusei no Solitude. The Kitsune Valley is at war and Kurama had to force his way to his rightful place on the throne. Can he win the war and keep Hiei by his side?**

**Chapter I**

She ran. She had been running for miles, for days none stop. Through the entire time she only thought of one thing. She had to find him. She had to tell him what happened. She was the fastest runner in all the tribes, which is why she was chosen for this mission.

A fire ball flew past her shoulder and exploded on the ground in front of her. She stopped right where she was; her speed and momentum making her skid and fall on her side.

"Did you really think I would let you warn him," said a voice and she looked behind her to see a gold kitsune covered in armor.

"I will warn him," she said. "And he will take his rightful place."

"He lost his place when he left," said the gold and a flame appeared in his hands. "Now I will ask you once. Join me and I won't kill you."

"I will never serve a false king!" And with that she threw her ki into the grass around her, turning it into blades. Then she grew the grass, making them into spears to pierce into his armor and through him, but he made a shield of fire around him and burned her grass spears into ashes.

"I wish you didn't do that," he said. "I really do like you, Hoshi."

"Go to the seven hells, Azumamaro," she cursed. Closing her eyes she sent her thoughts to the plants around her. _'Tell him. Tell him what he needs to know.'_

"I'm sorry you feel that way." And he consumed her with fire. She shrieked as she burned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Youko Kurama happily watched as half-demon Yusuke and cat demon Kuwabara played a game with Inuhi, a Makai devil dog that resembles a Ningenkai Doberman pincher, except for its blood red fur and two horns coming out of its head, six inch incisors curled out of its mouth. They were tossing a ball between them as Inuhi jumped to catch it. Inside the house cat demon Shizuru, earth demon Keiko, and Koorime Yukina made their dinner and nearby in a tree was the ever vigilante Jaganshi Hiei watching the odd-ball group doing their activities.

Smiling Kurama got off the porch and walked over to the tree. They had arrived at the house a few months ago after agreeing to take a small vacation since they had more then enough money to tide themselves over. Right then they were lazing around, only leaving to go to the nearby town to get supplies or visit the occasional bar.

"Come one down, Hiei," he said with a soft smile. Hiei looked down at Kurama and his face softened. Without a word he jumped down from the tree and joined Kurama's side, and watched the three play. Inuhi had finally caught the ball and was currently playing tug-of-war with it with Yusuke. Both the half and cat demons were tugging on it together but Inuhi wouldn't let go. They weren't even budging her from her spot. Finally the devil dog let go and both fell on each other. Both Kurama and Hiei laughed as the two sprawled on top of each other and Inuhi danced around them barking.

"Supper," called Keiko. With a cheer Yusuke and Kuwabara untangled themselves and ran inside. Kurama slipped one warm around Hiei's shoulder and started toward the house. He had just walked up to the porch when his ears twitched and he looked toward the forest.

"Kurama, what is it," asked Hiei looking up at his lover. Kurama switched his attention back to Hiei and kissed him gently.

"Go inside," he said. "I'll be in shortly."

"Are you all right?"

Kurama nodded. "I'll be fine. Ask Yukina-chan to keep my supper warm for me."

Hiei nodded but was still apprehensive on going inside and watched as Kurama walked down the porch steps and into the woods. Once the fox was out of sight did he enter the house.

Kurama kept walking till he was in a small glade and sat on the ground. He didn't like to leave Hiei's side but he couldn't ignore the trees when they shifted and changed auras, indicating that there was a message for him. Relaxing and closing his eyes he received the message. After a few minutes he opened his eyes in shock.

"No," he said softly. "Oh, Inari no! He can' be! No!"

Still in shock Kurama started to cry. He curled up on the glade floor and cried like a kit in his mother's arms, afraid of the storm outside of the den.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kurama-kun has been gone a long time," said Yukina after the twelfth time Keiko beat Yusuke and Kuwabara away from the food.

"He said he'd be right back," said Shizuru.

"Where did he go," asked Yusuke and everyone looked at Hiei. The fire-Koorime was looking out the window watching the spot where he saw Kurama walk into the forest. The sun had fallen and stars dotted the sky. At his feet Inuhi had her head on his lap as Hiei petted her between her horns. He wouldn't voice it but he was also worried about the silver fox.

"Should someone go after him," asked Keiko from her place by the fireplace. Everyone went into and uneasy silence.

"I'll go," said Kuwabara getting up.

"No." Everyone looked at Hiei. "I'll go." And he got off the window and walked toward the door.

"Hiei-oneesan," said Yukina

"He'd be less likely to hurt me if he's angry," said Hiei opening the door and he ran toward the forest, using his sense to locate Kurama. He found the fox curled up in the glade they both frequently went to be alone.

"Kurama!" yelled Hiei in panic, thinking his lover dead. Turning Kurama over, setting his head on Hiei's lap, Hiei breathed a sigh of relief to find Kurama still alive. He noticed the redness under Kurama's eyes, the dirty streaks down his cheeks and the fox's puffy nose. The surrounding plant life also had an uneasy feel around them. Kurama had cried himself to exhaustion, pouring his energy into the surrounding plants till he was nearly depleted. What could have been so bad for him to be in so much anguish?

Gently he unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around Kurama. It was awkward picking Kurama up, since Kurama was so much taller then Hiei but he managed to walk toward the house. As soon as h was in sight Inuhi baked a warning and the others ran out.

"Kurama," yelled Yusuke and they all ran toward the two.

"He's all right," said Hiei as Kuwabara took Kurama from him. "He's just asleep."

"What's wrong with him," asked Keiko.

"I don't know," said Hiei, the worry evident in his voice.

They set Kurama on his bed and Yukina checked him for any injuries.

"He's not injured," she said and they breathed a sigh of relief. "But his energy is low. I will transfer some of mine to stabilize him."

She reached forward to do the transfer till Hiei stopped her.

"No," he said. "You are not strong enough, Yukina. I will."

Yukina nodded and stepped back to let Hiei transfer some of his energy to Kurama. Hiei sat on the bed and laid his forehead on Kurama's. He didn't need to be so intimate, but he wanted to. Closing his eyes he slowly gave some of his energy to his lover and was thankful that he had lain down. He was exhausted afterwards. He lay down with his head on Kurama's chest and almost fell asleep right there.

He felt arms wrap around him, taking him boots off, and laid him on the bed next to Kurama, drawing the blanket to cover them both. Before he fell asleep his saw his friends quietly leave the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei woke when he felt something shuffle against him and he looked to find Kurama wrapped around him, his head on the fire-demon's shoulder. He could hear the sniffling and something wet dropped on his shoulder.

"Kurama? Fox, what's wrong?" But all he head was Kurama's silent cry. Outside stars shone on the dark blue skies. "Shush. Hush, Kurama, it's going to be all right. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Hush."

For an hour Kurama continued to cry on Hiei's shoulders, silently, first in sniffles then in hiccups, his voice still harsh from his previous cry. Hiei held his lover as the fox cried, petting Kurama's hair, scratching behind his ears, anything Hiei could think of to make Kurama feel better. After a while Kurama calmed down and Hiei looked into Kurama's dead eyes.

"Kurama, what happened?"

"He's dead," said Kurama softly. "My father is dead."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_"Kurama…."_

_Kurama looked all around him but all he saw was darkness. And why should he see anything else? Nothing in his life was happy. Nothing special happened to him._

_"Kurama…."_

_"Who's there?" he called out into the darkness. "Show yourself!"_

_"You know me, Kurama," said the voice and a bright light shone. Inside the light was a silver kitsune in gold armor and helmet. At the kitsune's hip was a long sword and his armor was decorated with a silver nine tailed fox with a red gold rose in its mouth._

_"I know you," said Kurama looking at the kitsune's golden eyes. His eyes. "Otousama!"_

_Inari nodded. "You are needed, Kurama."_

_Kurama looked at his father in confusion. "Needed where?"_

_"In Kitsune Valley. Your brother is terrorizing the kitsune there."_

_"My brother? Azumamaro!"_

_Inari nodded again. "You must go, Kurama. It's your duty."_

_As Kurama watched Inari started to fade. "Wait, Otousama! Please don't go! I don't know what to do!"_

_"Follow you head, and your heart, Kurama," said Inari. "They can't lead you astray."_

_"My head? And my heart?"_

_"Remember, the Golden Rose only obeys you."_

_"OTOUSAMA!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened," asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"His father is dead," said Hiei. It was the next morning and Hiei got up to a non responsive Kurama. The fox just laid curled on the bed, not moving to anyone or anything.

"His father," said Keiko in shock.

"Wasn't he the King of the Kitsune tribe," asked Shizuru.

"Kurama's father is the King," asked Yukina.

"It's a long story, sweetie," said Shizuru.

"Doesn't that mean Kurama's king now?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't think he's in a hurry to have the grown placed on his head," said Yusuke.

"What do we do not?" asked Keiko.

"We have to wait for him to recover," sad Hiei. "Then we can help him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But that was easier said then done. They had to force feed the fox for three days before Kurama could eat on his own and another four before he was moving around. Hiei found him one the eighth day packing his small travel back.

"Kurama, where are you going?" he asked. Kurama looked at he fire demon in surprise.

"I'm sorry to have awakened you, Hiei," said Kurama continuing to stuff clothes in his pack. "But I don't have time. I have to go."

"Go where?" asked Hiei sliding off their bed. He looked at his lover with serious red eyes.

"Home. To Kitsune Valley. I have to go immediately."

"Then we'll come with you," said Hiei walking over to his travel bag.

"No," yelled Kurama and his gold eyes turned and angry red. "This is personal. Family business."

"Family business?" Hiei's eyes narrowed as he looked at the fox. "And are we not family? We have spent the last seven years together and you don't call us family"

"I have to do this on me own. This is my problem and I'll deal with it."

Hiei closed his eyes and gave an amused smirk. "Next time you plan on being a hero, tell us before hand." He looked at Kurama. "You told me that after you rescued me from Tarukane, remember?"

Kurama glared at him. "That's different. You were rescuing your sister, making sure she was safe. I'm…."

"Going to Kitsune Valley to lead them? I doubt it. Not in that big a hurry. Something happened. Something that requires your immediate attention. Something other then your father dying."

"Shut up, Hiei! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"But I know what I _am_ dealing with! Damn it, Kurama! I'm not Kuwabara who has to have everything told to twice. What in hells is going on?!"

By then the rest of the group had woken and were standing in the doorway watching the lover's quarrel.

"Because my father's been murdered!" yelled Kurama. Everyone stared at him in shock as Kurama sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. "He was killed, by my brother. And now my sister and the ones loyal to me are oppressing his rule. They sent my cousin, Hoshi, to give me the message to return home, but she never made it. Took them a year and their best runner and she never made it."

"I don't get it," said Yusuke. "Why would your brother do that? I thought blood was everything to the kitsune."

"It is," said Kurama. "But he's my half-brother. Azumamaro of the Gold. He was born couple hundred years younger then me, after my mother died. He never like the fact Otousama favored me above all his children as his heir. I guess it was because I was so much like our father then the others."

"Oh, Kurama-san," said Yukina. She walked over and placed a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I have to go back," said Kurama. "I have to defeat my brother and reclaim my title."

"You're duty to your people," said Hiei, remembering something his adopted sister, Kanna Princess of the Makai Sea, said before she left to return home to her mother's side. Kurama nodded.

"We're coming with you," said Kuwabara. Kurama looked up at them.

"No, that's impossible," he said. "Anybody other then a fox enter the Valley….They'll be killed."

"But you're king," said Yusuke. "You can make any acceptation for us."

"I could vouch for you, but it wouldn't work. The Kitsune Tribunal would take my crown and my life."

"Since when did Youko Kurama, King of Thieves, not take any risks," said Shizuru. Kurama looked up and saw all of their smirking faces. He couldn't help but smile back.

"All right," he said. "We leave in an hour. Let's move out."

Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered and ran to pack their travel bags. Shizuru and Keiko smiled and went to pack provisions for the trip. Yukina went to pack her medicinal supplies. Smiling Kurama turned to Hiei as the other walked toward him.

"Just who taught you about royal duty," asked Kurama, wrapping his arms around Hiei, who was about the same height as Kurama with the fox sitting down. Hiei smirked back and wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders.

"A certain princess of the water demon sister of mine," said Hiei. "I guess she knew we were getting together and prepared me for it."

"Kanna, huh? Guess I'll have to thank her," said Kurama with a teasing gleam.

"Kurama!" Hiei punched him in the arm and Kurama laughed.

"Hiei, I was joking. Besides, the clan may be first in my head, but you're first in my heart. And that's a promise."

"And since when were you so mushy?" asked Hiei.

"Since is started having a permanent lover." Kurama smiled at Hiei, who looked in surprise at him. Hiei had heard the rumors about Kurama on his bed partners and accepted the fact Kurama may leave him for another, but he was willing to take the risk because he truly loved Kurama.

"Really," asked Hiei. Kurama just smiled and brought Hiei's head down to kiss him. After a few moments the kiss became so heated that Hiei was moaning and Kurama was purring. After a few minutes they pulled away and looked at each other, out of breath. Kurama laid his head over Hiei's Jagan, keeping his eyes on Hiei's.

"Does that answer your question," he asked. Hiei just smirked and kissed Kurama again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within the hour everybody had packed and left the cabin. It was still dark so those who couldn't see in the dark hung onto those who could. They walked for a few hours before making a fire to rest.

"How long till we reach Kitsune Valley," asked Shizuru.

"It will take us a month to get there," said Kurama. "And another week to go through the Maze of Tree."

"Maze of Trees," asked Kuwabara. "What's that?"

"Exactly how it sounds," said Kurama. "It's a maze of trees so tall they seem to reach the sky. One wrong turn in there and you'd be lost forever. A complete forest that surrounds the kistune domain. Only kitsune are shown the correct path through it."

"Okay," said Shizuru. "We travel through the Maze of Trees, and after that?"

"Then we find our way to my sister's camp without getting caught."

"And how do we do that," asked Yukina.

Kurama got an angered glint in his eye as he threw a twig in the fire. "Leave that to me."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"Trees, trees, trees," complained Yusuke. "I'm getting sick and tired of trees!" He kicked at a tall tree and began hopping around holding his bruised toe. Kurama silently watched but he also understood.

They had waked across the Makai terrain for almost a month before they reached Kitsune Valley. They had brought Inuhi along, not out of voluntary choice. The dog followed them from the start. When they reached the Valley, everyone commented on the sight of endless trees amazed them. Even Hiei said something.

"I can see why you want to return," he said.

Since entering the Maze of Trees they had spent the last five days walking among the sky reaching trees. Throughout the whole trek, Yusuke wasn't the only one tired of seeing trees.

"Yusuke, we're all tired of trees," said Keiko. They were all sitting by the campfire resting before continuing the trek through the trees.

Kurama stood and dusted himself off. "Come on, everyone. Time to head off."

"But, Kurama, we've only rested and hour," said Kuwabara.

"I've wasted too much time already. I have to get to Kimiko and stop Azumamaro."

Yusuke and Kuwabara complained but grabbed their gear as Hiei extinguished he fire. He grabbed his gear and looked over at Yukina. Through the trip Hiei had managed to keep a steady pace with Kurama, who had led the rest of the team in a vigorous march, only resting when they absolutely had needed to. Hiei never complained, he could keep up the march for days before needing rest. Keiko and Shizuru complained every once in a while, Yusuke and Kuwabara every few hours, but Yukina was the only one who didn't complain. She carried her supplies and did her share of the work without requesting any help. She was trying to hide it, but Hiei could see he tiredness in Yukina's eyes.

Hiei shifted his pack to one shoulder and went to his sister. Yukina looked at him in surprise.

"Hiei-neesan…."

"Come on, Yukina," he said holding out his hand. "I'll carry you."

"But I'll slow you down!"

"I'll be all right." And taking Yukina's hand he swung her on his back, her arms around his neck and his hands supporting her under her legs.

"Here, Hiei," said Keiko and she took his pack. With it out of the way, Hiei effortlessly followed Kurama, who had watched the exchange. They were tired, he knew, but he just never saw how tired they were till now. They only kept the pace because of him, knowing how much he wanted to get back to the Kitsune kingdom.

_('One hours walk,')_ he thought, looking up at the moon. _(It's late, and they're so tired they won't notice.')_

And they continued walking. The trees were so high the blanketed the sky so that not a single star could be seen. Only faint patches of moonlight shone through to help guide the travelers. Kurama didn't want to risk another fire in case Azumamaro's scouts were nearby.

True to his word, Kurama stopped after one hours walk. They didn't bother taking out their bed rolls, just laid around the fire Hiei created. Kurama leaned against a tree with Hiei snuggled at his side. Hiei had wrapped both arms around Kurama's waist and laid his head on Kurama's chest. Kurama had one arm and his tail wrapped around the fire-demon, wide awake. Keeping watch.

But Kurama couldn't sleep. Shock and adrenaline kept him awake, that and pure anger and hatred for his half-brother. Azumamaro and he never got along, since childhood. Kurama hated Azumamaro because the fire-fox always attacked his status as a true son of Inari. Both father and son looked exactly alike. The other youko hated the fact that Kurama could get away with everything, ad even left the Valley to explore the rest of Makai.

In truth, Kurama couldn't get away with everything. When he first wanted to leave he had to fight, Inari and the Tribunal tooth and nail before he ran away. He hadn't returned to the Valley for three hundred years before he was invited to the Tournament that proclaimed Inari's heir among all his children. Then he was allowed to leave again to learn the outside world. Kurama hadn't returned since.

A twig snapping caught Kurama's attention and he shot up, dislodging Hiei from his side.

"What's wrong, Kurama," asked Hiei, but his question as soon answered when five youko appeared, browns and greens to hide in the forest background. Everyone woke and was battle ready in an instant. Hiei had blocked the sword of one when he heard a scream. He looked over to find Yukina pushed down by one youko and she was struggling to get away from the sword.

"Yukina," he yelled and tried to shove the fox demon away, but the youko shoved back and pushed Hiei to the ground. He heard another yell and saw Kuwabara block the youko over Yukina.

"STOP!" yelled a voice and everyone turned to see a youko female ridding a large wolf enter the fight. Like Kurama she had silver hair and gold eyes, but she wore a white tunic like a toga with the skirt split up both sides to allow her free movement and sandals wrapped up to her knees. Around her arms and wrists were gold bands and a blood red scarf held her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head. A fan with icicle designs was in her hand and a silver band was placed around her forehead, a ruby stone set in it. She was glaring at the five youko that attacked the group.

"Have you no respect!" yelled the youko female, sliding down from the wolf. "Get back to your posts, all of you!"

The five youko bowed and ran off. When they left her stern look disappeared and she looked at Kurama.

"I see you haven't gone soft," she said.

"Still chasing my tail then?" asked Kurama with a soft expression. Hiei felt a flare of anger and jealousy at the look both silver youko were giving each other.

"Chasing your tail? Ha! I can outdistance you by three leagues!"

Kurama smirked. "You wish."

"Uh, Kurama, who's this," asked Yusuke. The female youko smirked.

"Hai, Kurama-nii-sama, who are they?" she asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Nii-sama?!"

Kurama didn't, or couldn't, answer since he was laughing. Hiei looked at Kurama in surprise. This was the first time they heard Kurama laugh in over a month. He also felt relieve that the female was his sister and not past lover.

"E-everyone this is my sister, Kimiko, regent to the Prince of the Kitsune," introduced Kurama and the large wolf barked. "Oh, and her companion, Byakko." Inuhi walked over to the wolf and they began to greet each other. Kurama turned to his sister and began to introduce his friends.. "Kimiko, this is Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Shizuru and Kazuma, Yukimura Keiko, Koorime Yukina and her sister/brother, Jaganshi Hiei."

"Hiei?" asked Kimiko in surprise, then with a devilish look. "Oh, so this is Hiei."

Hiei looked at the female youko in confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Kimiko smiled. "No, but I know of you," she said. "Kurama told me all about you. About all of you." She looked around at the rest of the group. "But that can wait till morning. All of you should sleep. I'll keep watch."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a sigh of relief and went back to their spots. Keiko and Shizuru followed them, Shizuru stole one last look at Kimiko before lying down. Hiei and Yukina laid against a tree, Yukina setting her head on Hiei's leg and Hiei placing his black cloak around her shoulders. Kimiko and Kurama sat by the fire to talk a little.

"So that's him, or her," said Kimiko looking over at the twins.

"Him," said Kurama. "He prefers being a male. He says females are too weak to be of use in a real fight."

"Or he's trying to get away from his moon-time."

"Actually, he does turn into a female once a month, and that's when she usually kicks ne out of bed."

Kimiko burst out laughing. "Oh, onii-sama, you met the most intriguing people. What? He doesn't want to have fun in his female form?"

Kurama paused as he looked into the fire. He knew why Hiei doesn't want to have sex in his female form, but can he tell Kimiko the secret in the group? Could he tell Kimiko that Hiei was raped by Yomi while being a slave in his harem?

"No, it's personal for him," he finally said. "And please don't call me that, Kimi-chan. You never called me that."

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "It did feel weird calling you that. You know how I hate titles."

Kurama smiled back, but faded into a frown. "How did the battle go," he asked. "How are the Tribunal members?"

Kimiko shook her head. "They were killed in the first wave, them and their families. We managed to get a few of the children out but they refused to take seat till the war's done."

"I'm here now so you can fill me in," said Kurama. "I'll take over.

"Not right now you're not," said Kimiko standing up. "You're going right over to that fire-baby and getting some real sleep."

"But…."

"Don't make me freeze your tail off, and I don't mean the one attached to your tail bone," said Kimiko pointing over to Hiei. "Go."

"Hai, okaasan," sighed Kurama as Kimiko laughed. He got up, went over to the tree Hiei and Yukina were sleeping against and gently wrapped Hiei in an embrace without disturbing both Koorime twins. Hiei instinctively moved closer to Kurama and snuggled against him. Kurama smiled softly at the fire-Koorime and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the group headed out. Yukina and Keiko were allowed to ride on Byyako since they lacked the stamina of the others. Inuhi traveled next to Byakko the whole way. As they walked Kimiko did her sisterly duty and regaled the group on Kurama's childhood exploits. Kurama told her on more then one occasion to be quiet but after the slight smile on Kurama's face, Kimiko continued and everyone laughed as each experience were told.

Kimiko had led the group ten miles before she went off trail.

"Kimiko, where are you going," asked Kurama. "The city's that way." He pointed down the path.

"The city isn't safe, niisan," said Kimiko. "We've got a safer place."

Kurama looked at Kimiko once before following. Everyone followed Kurama. She lead them deeper into the Maze of Trees and paused after five miles at a cluster of trees.

"What are we doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"Just watch," said Kimiko and whistled loudly. A vine appeared next to her, the end had a handle tied to it. Taking hold of the handle she looked at the group. "Who's first?"

Everyone was hesitant till Hiei stepped forward.

"I'll go before the rest of these wimps," He said pointing toward Kuwabara and Yusuke over his shoulder.

"Shut it, shrimp!" snapped Kuwabara. "I ain't scared!"

"Then prove it," smirked Hiei. "Go first."

Kuwabara was about to snap something, a four foot five something, when he noticed Yukina watching. After a moment, he grinned.

"Of course, I would let the ladies go first, but I, Kuwabara Kazuma, shall make sure it is safe," he said in a proud voice. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama chuckled.

"Of course it's safe," said Kimiko. "I've gone up and down this thing hundred's of times."

"He's just trying to impress Yukina," said Kurama in her ear. Kimiko first looks surprised then understood.

"Are you sure they won't kill us on sight," asked Yusuke.

"Hai," said Kimiko. "I sent a message ahead to warn them about visitors."

Even through it was reassuring; the group was hesitant on going up. Finally, Shizuru sighed.

"I'll go," she said. "Since baby bro's so adamant about 'ladies first'."

Kuwabara was sputtering a response as Shizuru took hold of the handle. Kimiko smiled at her, tugged on the vine twice, and Shizuru was reeled up into the branches.

"Next, she asked as the vine was thrown back down, looking at the others. Yusuke went next, followed by Kuwabara, then Keiko and Yukina. After Hiei made sure his sister was safely up and turned to Kurama.

"See you up top," said Kurama.

"See you there," said Hiei and tugged the handle twice. He felt something almost pull the handle out of his hand if he hadn't slipped it over his wrist and grasped the vine. As he neared the branched he thought for a moment he would hit them, but he safely passed through the leaves and was pulled onto a platform. He let go of the vine and looked around.

He was standing on one of many platforms in what looked to be a tree house community. There was one house build around the trunk of every tree, and a wooden rope bridge leading to each one. Each bridge was interconnected like a road, and each lead to a large hut in the middle of the cluster.

Each hut had a platform with a pulley system hooked to it to lower and raise a vine rope. The pulley was attached to a branch and a youko would lower it down by hand, or crank it up with a wheel. Also at the edge of each platform was a rope ladder with wooden step planks.

Kimiko had just been pulled up when two silver youko ran along the bridge and stopped onto the platform. They were similar in appearance e in such a way Hiei thought they were twins.

"Kimiko, we heard strangers were in the Valley," said one.

"With Kurama-niisan," finished the other.

"Hai, Koaru and Koichi," said Kimiko. "He's coming up now."

Then it clicked in Hiei when he heard them speak. So these were Kurama's "twin" brothers. Hiei remembered Kurama talking about it a year ago. Through all four were from the same litter, these two were closer then the rest and called themselves twins, and they looked the part. They looked the same, acted the same, and dressed the same. Both wore a white shirt with a red vest and yellow pants. Black boots were pulled up to their knees and each had a gold earring hoop in each ear.

"I sent Inuhi with Byakko," said Kurama as he was pulled up. "I hope you don't mind, but they seemed to be getting along well."

"Ku-chan!" cried the twins and launched themselves at Kurama, nearly knocking him off the platform. Kurama yelled and began to dislodge his brothers from around him, but the twins held fast.

"Koichi, get off my tail!" he yelled pushing set twin while shoving away the other. "Koaru, you're on my pelvis!"

"Gomen nasai, Ku-chan!" said both twins, and jumped off their brother. Hiei went over to his lover and checked for any major injuries.

"I'm fine, except my tail," said Kurama picking up the offended appendage and started petting it. He glared at one of the twins. "I'm going to get your for that, Koichi."

"I'm sorry, Ku-chan."

"And stop calling me that!"

"How can he tell the difference," asked Kuwabara to Kimiko.

"Koichi's the one of the left," said Kimiko.

"What if he's not one the left?" asked Yusuke. Kimiko gave him a confused look.

"Koichi's always on the left," she said.

"What if they're not together," asked Kuwabara.

"They're always together."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "You mean they're…"

"They're not like that!" yelled Kimiko. "They both have life mates! Two beautiful brown females!"

"How can you say that about us," asked Koichi, a look of mock hurt on his face. Koaru had the same look.

"Really, for us to engage in an act of such impurity," said Koaru.

"Since when were the two of you pure," asked Kurama standing up. He looked at Kimiko. "When are you going to find a mate, Kimi?"

"Since I became your Regent and the war, where have I had time to find a mate?" asked Kimiko. "Besides, I haven't yet found a female that can hold me down."

"Female?!" asked Yusuke in surprise.

"You like girls," asked Shizuru in interest. Kimiko looked at her with an equally interested look.

"Hai," said Kimiko. "I like females, a lot." The look coming from both women sent a chill down Yusuke's and Kuwabara's spine.

"All right,' said Kurama, breaking the silence. "Let's get caught up. Lead the way, Kimiko."

"Hai," she said and lead them to the largest tree hut at the center.

"Nice idea on hiding in the Maze of Trees, Kimi," said Kurama. "But living in the trees? You know kitsune don't like tree climbing."

"We've had some problems with vertigo," said Koaru.

"But we quickly got over it," said Koichi.

"Besides, we only sleep and hide up here," said Kimiko. "Most often we're on the ground."

And she pointed downward. The group looked at the ground and saw a whole mast of youko ranging from red to pure white. Hiei couldn't see gold among them and very few red. The youko were doing various tasks, from cooking to sewing to metal smith. Some just sat on the ground and talked. When the group pasted above a lot of the youko looked up to watch.

Kimiko lead them into the hut, pulling aside the plain white blanket that served as a door. Inside was a large round table that was set in the middle of the room. Candles were set around the room, but they were unlit, allowing the sunlight to brighten the room, and sitting at the table were three youko; a brown female, and red and grey males.

"What in the seven hells are they doing here," said the red.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

All three kitsune were watching the group with a variety of interest, surprise, suspicion, and, in the red's case, anger. The red wore just a plain shirt and trousers, a sword belted to his hip. The brown wore what looked to be a human priestess dress from Japan with armor over her upper half and a headdress. The grey wore all black and had a flint-lock dueling pistol in a holster. All three didn't have the gold eyes of Kurama and his siblings but grey, blue and brown.

"Knew that was going to happen," said Yusuke.

"Gaijin are not allowed in Kitsune Valley," yelled the red, grey eyes wide in anger.

"Easy, Setsuna," said Kimiko. "They're Kurama-niisan's guests."

"Kurama-sama?" said the brown. Kimiko stepped aside and revealed Kurama behind her. The brown's blue eyes widened in surprise, the delight. "Kurama-sama!" She ran to Kurama and stepped short of barreling into him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Ohaiyo, Ran," said Kurama, slightly annoyed. He looked over at the grey and nodded. "Shin."

The grey nodded back. The brown, Ran, had all but latched onto Kurama.

"I'm so glad you were able to return," said Ran. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you at the tournament, Kurama-sama. I had to take my father's place while he attended the Tribunal. I dearly wanted to be there with you and…."

Hiei glared at the brown and all but set her tail on fire. "Get off Kurama, you leech," he yelled, hand going to his sword.

"And who the hell are you," asked Setsuna, still glaring at the group.

"My lover," said Kurama and all but shoved Ran away. "Get off me, Ran, before he slices you to pieces, and he will."

"Your lover," whined Ran, tears flowing from her blue eyes. "But, Kurama-sama, what about us?"

Kurama's golden eyes glared at the brown. "There was never any us, Ran. We were never together."

Ran's eyes began to water and she ran out of the hut. Kurama watched expressionless and Kimiko sighed.

"Excellent tack, as always, niisan," she said.

"Only Kurama-sama would get involved with a spirited demon," said Shin. This was the first time they had heard him speak and his voice was deep baritone.

"Is that a bad thing," growled Hiei staring straight at the grey, red eyes met brown and locked for a long moment.

"Do you know what you're doing, Kurama," spat Setsuna. No one missed the honorific that wasn't placed with his name. "Bad enough you allow these gaijin but now you admit to being involved with someone who isn't a youko! If your father was alive…."

"Enough, Setsuna!" yelled Kimiko. "Your father isn't alive either. He's dead, and you join him if we didn't need you. Now stop the trash coming from your mouth and show Kurama-oniisan some respect!"

Setsuna stopped ranting and looked around the room. He saw the glares from six demons four youko, Yukina's and Keiko's scared faces and Shin's cold stare. His glared intensified and he shot it at Kurama.

"I'll show him respect when he starts acting like a _proper_ king," he said and left the hut.

"That's someone to look out for," said Yusuke.

"Setsuna and Kurama-niisan…." started Koaru.

"Never got along," finished Koichi.

"Why is that," asked Yukina.

"Setsuna never forgave Otousama for not trying to save his sister," said Kimiko sadly. All the demons noticed the sad look on the siblings' faces.

"Who was his sister," asked Keiko.

"Our mother," said Kurama walking up to the table and looked at the plans scattered there. The that followed was palpable in the air.

"Uh, Kimiko-san," said Keiko and Kimiko turned to her. "Yukina-chan and I would like to see your medical facilities."

"Oh, do you know the healing arts," asked Kimiko interested.

"I have learned how to heal a little with my ki," said Yukina. "And Keiko-chan knows a bit about herbs."

Kimiko scratched her head. "Well, it's better then what we've got. Azumamaro shut down all the healing centers on the day he took over. Koaru, Koichi can you take them to the healing hut?"

"Follow us, ma'am," said both twins and lead the two girls across the bridge.

"For it to happen in one day," said Kurama still looking at the plans. "He must have been planning this for a long time."

"Several years by our accounts," said Shin.

"One attack on one day," breathed Yusuke.

"In less then an hour," said Kimiko. "It was over before we knew it began."

"That kind of attack takes a lot of planning," said Shizuru.

"And resources," said Hiei.

"And men," said Kuwabara.

"And patience," said Kurama. "Which Azumamaro has plenty of."

"Will it be a problem," asked Shin. "Having to fight your brother, Kurama-sama?"

"He's not our brother," said Kurama and Kimiko at the same time, a fire in their golden eyes. Everyone looked at them in surprise.

"Are you sure you're not twins," asked Yusuke. Everyone had a little chuckle at that.

"I often wondered," said Kurama.

"I'll be back," said Hiei and walked out. Kurama watched him go with a soft smile.

"Speaking of twins," he said under his breathe.

"Where's he going?" asked Shin.

"To check on his twin," said Kimiko. "Maybe I should have given him a guide."

"He doesn't need a guide," said Kurama. "Now, fill me in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei walked across the bridge alone. When Kimiko said the encampment was hidden she wasn't kidding. They were in-between two hill covered in dense foliage. The only way to see farther then a few feet was up in a tree. There was one in every platform keeping a look out. Right then they were watching Hiei walk across the bridge.

_'Let them stare,' _he thought. _'I'm not leaving.' _

He followed the pull that was telling him his twin was, the "Healing Hut" Kimiko called it. He walked in and looked around.

It was nothing more then a few beds along the wall, a cabinet full of herbs and some drying on racks. There were currently two youko healers, a brown with green eyes and a silvery blue with brown eyes, Koaru and Kiochi, Yukina and Keiko in the hut. Yukina was the first to notice him.

"Hiei-neesan," she said walking up to him. "They are under stocked. Most of the herbs they have are several months old."

"And under manned," said Keiko. "Sora and Matsuo are the only healers they have."

"Can't you created more herbs," asked Hiei.

"I'm an earth element," said the brown youko, Sora. "Matsuo is water."

Hiei looked at Koaru and Koichi.

"Ice," said Koaru and Koichi shook his head.

"Never learned how to grow herbal plants," he said.

"A strange attack combination," said Hiei.

"It works," said both twins with a shrug.

"Do you have anyone else who can make herbal plants?" asked Hiei slightly irritated.

"We've got a green that can make a pretty good rose garden," said Matsuo and Hiei groaned.

"I'll talk to Kurama," said Hiei. He gave a look to Yukina, who nodded and followed Hiei outside.

"Are you all right around them," asked Hiei.

"Yes," she said. "They are not the isolationists that they seem to be. Something's changed that attitude in the ones I've met."

"That's what's weird," said Hiei looking over the railing to the youko working on the ground. "All the one's I've seen are Kurama's age, all around the same age range."

"No elderly."

"I'll talk to Kurama," said Hiei. He kissed Yukina good-bye on the cheek. After checking the Central hut to not find Kurama there he sent his senses to locate him on the ground, a little way from the encampment with his sister and brothers. Settling in a tree he watched the youko down below.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama had demanded to be taken where their father was buried after a quick debriefing. To say Kurama was furious was an understatement. The main city was blocked off so that nobody could get in or out without special dispensation. So far, Kimiko could only prevent supply trains from other tribes in sending Azumamaro anything, and sneak in if it was absolute necessary.

Kimiko lead him to an area just outside of the encampment to a make shift grave yard. Several grave posts were in place but only one had a large boulder at its head. There were several flower vases there, some of the flowers weeks old, some freshly picked.

Kurama gently touched the boulder. This wasn't right. He should have been buried with their fore-fathers, not in this isolated wild place.

"I managed to get his body back," said Kimiko. "He didn't even bother trying to bury him, just placed him on a pedestal and left him on display. Koaru, Koichi and I snuck in and got him out."

"Arigato, imouto," said Kurama. He spread a few flower seeds on the grave and let them grow.

"Everyone in the city would have found out about the gaijin soon or later," said Kimiko.

"I don't care what they think," said Kurama. "They're my friends and I wasn't going to leave without them."

"I like them," said Koaru.

"They're cool," said Koichi.

"The only reason Azumamaro hasn't been crowned Inari s because he needs a complete council," said Kimiko. "Without Ran, Setsuna and Shin he can't get a unanimous vote."

"Since when did Azumamaro…." said Koaru.

"Play by the rules," finished Koichi.

"This time he'll have a kitsune riot on him," said Kurama. His eyes remained cold and hard as he lit the incense and folded his arms to pray. Kimiko watched him with sad eyes.

Kurama and their father had been close. Of all of Inari's children, Kurama was he only one with the potential to be Inari's Heir, but that wasn't the reason why father and son were close. Both Kurama and Inari had a connection that Kimiko couldn't describe, one of understanding between each other. Kimiko had seen it many times when they were together. Now, looking at Kurama, she knew that connection was broken.

"Is that all," asked Kurama when he finished praying and headed back to the encampment.

"Ran, Setsuna and Shin haven't ascended to Chairo, Akai or Haiiro," said Koichi.

"They won't till the war is over," said Koaru. "A unanimous decision between the three of them."

"That'll slow down his plans," said Kurama.

"He'll find a way," said Koaru. Kimiko growled and slammed her hand on a tree trunk, cracking it.

"Kimiko!" yelled Kurama as she glared at her older brother.

"You're tired, Kurama," she said. "You haven't slept in days and all you can think about it fighting in the war. Fighting won't do much good when you're dead asleep on your feet! And I'll bet Hiei's getting pretty lonely right now."

"Kimiko…." said Kurama straining his voice threateningly, but she didn't take the threat.

"I can still freeze your tail off. Go." And she pointed toward the cabin that was designated as the one used by Kurama and the others. Sighing Kurama went to the ladder, but before he climbed up the ladder he looked back at her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You better keep Shizuru company," he said. "She might get lonely tonight."

Kimiko's face turned read. "Kurama!" she yelled as he laughed and climbed up the ladder with the swiftness of a monkey as three yuki-shuriken embedded n the tree trunk. Kimiko glared up at him as Koaru and Koichi laughed behind her. She turned her glare at them.

"Frozen Tempest!"

Both twins ran as the powerful blizzard blew toward them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama climbed up the tree and walked into the tree hut built there. The hut, like all the others, was built around the tree and held up by four posts underneath anchored into the trunk. Kurama drew aside the curtain door and walked in. after spending so long together, and not adequate enough spacing. All six friends slept in the same hut. Kuwabara and Shizuru slept on two beds in one corner beside the door, Shizuru mysteriously absent. Yusuke and Keiko in the corner next to the Kuwabara's and Yukina slept in the farthest corner and Hiei and Kurama in the last bed. White curtains were hung from the walls to the trunk to separate the beds and candles were placed in various positions in the room.

Kurama stepped in and walked by Kuwabara, not wanted to be on Yusuke's and Keiko's part of the hut. Kuwabara was currently sprawled half on, half off the futon, the blanket thrown half off him. As he past Kuwabara the cat demon snored chuckled sleepily and smiled in his sleep.

"Ah, Yukina-san…." said Kuwabara in his sleep.

'_Inari, I hope Hiei's asleep,'_ thought Kurama as he drew back the curtain to his and Hiei's futon. Hiei sat cross-legged on the padded mat, a single candle burning next to the bed.

"I heard him," said Hiei, reading Kurama's thoughts. Somehow both were able to read each other's minds without Hiei's Jagan.

"I thought you did," said Kurama he took off his shoes, tunic and sash and settled on the bed next to Hiei, but didn't go to sleep. Hiei had already taken off his boots, cloak and shirt, all folded neatly on the floor next to the futon with his sword.

"You have to sleep, Kurama," said Hiei. Kurama shook his head.

"I can't," he said. "I'm too amazed by what _he_ has done to me people."

Hiei was silent before he spoke. "Why are there no elderly," He asked. "Yukina and I have only seen young youko. Why is that?"

"They're too traditional," said Kurama with a yawn. _'That's funny. Despite being angry, I am tired.'_ He yawned again and continued. "Since I first left the younger generation started thinking on what's out there, as I had. Some have left before I did, but they were never allowed to return."

"Because they weren't of the blood?"

"Yes." Kurama yawned again and laid down on one of the two pillows there. "Inari let me back in because I was one of his children." Kurama yawned again. "And when I rule, everyone will be free to leave…." The last thing Kurama saw was the soft green glow of Hiei's Jagan.

Hiei sighed and tied the headband back around his Jagan. He had put Kurama out long enough for the fox to rest his depleted energy. When Kurama wakes up he wouldn't be happy.

He heard a soft knock, got up, walked through Kuwabara's side, and pulled back the curtain to reveal Kimiko.

"Kurama asleep," she asked the fire demon. Hiei nodded and walked outside.

"He will be for several days," said Hiei. "But you didn't come to see me just to check up on Kurama."

Kimiko smiled as she leaned against the rail. "You're everything I have heard of," she said crossing her arms. "And I have heard of you; thief, assassin, cutthroat, the worst of the worst. Yet, when I see you with Kurama…"

"Kurama saved me," said Hiei. "In more ways then one. I owe him too much. I am indebt to him."

"Is that what hold's you to him?" asked Kimiko with a glare. "A dept?"

"No!" the glare Hiei sent her made Kimiko step back. "What I feel for Kurama is more then that! Much more!"

Kimiko smiled, closed her eyes and lifted her head up. "Good, Kurama deserves to be happy. However…." Kimiko looked at him and glared at Hiei intently. "If you harm Kurama in anyway, I will hurt you. We may not be twins, but we're jus as close. Fire may melt ice, but even frost can bite."

Hiei closed his eyes and smirked in an amused sad way, his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said and walked back into the hut.

**To Be Continued **


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

While Kurama rested the rest of the group had somewhat established their place in the encampment. There had been some fights between the three males and Shizuru with the kitsune, but Kimiko quickly brought the ones responsible to penance. Some teasing had gone between Keiko and Yukina, who rarely fought, but quickly brought down from a punch or boulder throw by Keiko. Yukina, since she wasn't a fighter, was rarely alone. Hiei, Kuwabara, or Keiko were with her at all times.

"This is stupid," said Kuwabara at their lone fire away from the rest of the camp. "We were brought with Kurama. They should trust us."

"They don't have to trust us," said Hiei. "Just get used to us."

Kurama woke a few days later, well rested and not too happy. He hadn't spoken to Hiei since he woken and that had been for over a week. Hiei had taken the hint and stayed out of the fox's way.

"They still love each other," said Kimiko as she watched Hiei and Kuwabara spar, Hiei not speeding up to disadvantage the cat demon. "They're just having a minor disagreement."

"Minor?!" said Yusuke. "Hiei's sleeping in a tree and Kurama's got an aura of black clouds hovering around him and you call it minor?"

"Hiei-oneesan is hurting as well," said Yukina looking from her sibling boyfriend fight to Yusuke, Keiko, Kimiko, and Shizuru. The last two sat so close their tails would be intertwined is she looked behind them. "He's not taking proper care of himself."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusuke. "Hiei's fine!"

"Don't be an idiot, Yusuke," said Keiko. "She means how Hiei's distancing himself. He's hardly said two words and practices all the time."

"They've had arguments before," said Shizuru.

"Kurama's mad at Hiei, and the spit-fire's just giving him some space," said Kimiko. "But with how well I know aniki, he could be mad for a while."

"Someone has to talk to them," said Shizuru. Everyone, even Kimiko, agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama studied the blue prints of the castle and city that was currently under the occupation of his half brother, Azumamaro. He had studied the one hundredth scale model that had been set on the table. He was trying to figure out a way to invade the castle. But how can he be plan something in a span of days when Azumamaro had planned for years.

Sighing he set the paper down and rubbed his head. He head had not stopped aching since his fight with Hiei. And since then he couldn't think properly.

He was angry at the fire-Koorime. The demon had the nerve to put him in a hypnotic sleep and make him unconscious for days. Days he could have used to plan how to defeat Azumamaro. True, Kimiko looked after the camp and sent word to their allies in the other villages that he had returned, and it was true that he had to rest, but he didn't like the way Hiei gone around it.

Growling, he started tugging his ear, looking over the map.

"You're frustrated," said a voice and Kurama looked behind him to see Kimiko.

"I am not," protested Kurama, still tugging his ear. Kimiko snickered.

"You're tugging her ear," she said. "You only do that when you get frustrated."

Kurama snatched his hands away and put them behind his back. "I am not frustrated," he growled.

"No, now you're nervous," said Kimiko. "You're tugging your tail."

Kurama balled his fists at his sides and glared at his sister. "Stop it!" he yelled as Kimiko laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the short straw." Kimiko walked up to her brother and stood beside him. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to figure out a way to invade our home city, which has never happened since the construction and my head hurts…"

"I mean what's up with Hiei?"

Kurama looked at Kimiko in surprise. Then he was angry. "Do I have to say? He took advantage of me while my guard was down."

Kimiko giggled. "Don't you do that all the time?" Kurama glared at her and she laughed. "All right. I get the point. Still you can't stay mad at him. He was taking care of you."

"I can stay mad at him," said Kurama. The room became silent.

"Do you love him," asked Kimiko after a while. Kurama's breathe hissed. "Do you?"

"How can you ask me that," growled Kurama. "I'm Youko Kurama. I love no one."

Kimiko's foot shot out and kicked Kurama's feet out from under him, making him fall heavily on his back.

"Itai! Fuck, Kimiko," he said glaring at her who returned it with equal intensity.

"Don't give me that Kurama cutthroat bullshit," yelled Kimiko. The glare she sent Kurama made the coldness from her eyes burn. "You may be a very good liar, but not to me. I know when you like someone and when you don't want to admit to yourself you're angry. You love him, and would do anything to protect him."

"The kitsune are first…."

"In mind yes, but not in heart!" The word snapped at him threw Kurama to a time when he and Hiei were alone in their room, after Kurama learned that his father was dead and didn't want to accept the help of his friends. It was Hiei who had convinced Kurama for them to come.

_"Just who taught you about royal duty," asked Kurama, wrapping his arms around Hiei, who was about the same height as Kurama with the fox sitting down. Hiei smirked back and wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders._

_"A certain princess of the water demon sister of mine," said Hiei. "I guess she knew we were getting together and prepared me for it."_

_"Kanna, huh? Guess I'll have to thank her," said Kurama with a teasing gleam._

_"Kurama!" Hiei punched him in the arm and Kurama laughed._

_"Hiei, I was joking. Besides, the clan may be first in my head, but you're first in my heart. And that's a promise."_

_"And since when were you so mushy?" asked Hiei. _

_"Since is started having a permanent lover."_

Kimiko's eyes softened as she looked at her brother. "Hiei told me, about the day you left to return here. He told me your promise. I just hope you keep it." She walked toward the door and stopped just outside of it. "I've asked him to come to the next raid on Azumamaro's food train. He agreed."

And she left. Kurama sat on the floor watching her leave, a jumble of thoughts in his head as he sat in shock.

XXXXXXXX

Hiei sat in a tree, waiting for the provision caravan roll through the road. The wagon animals were large lizard like creatures attached to the wagon and youko of various colors except silver rode them, reigns attached to the mouths and saddles around the middle. The youko guards rode Makai horses, leathery creatures with fangs and claws.

Hiei took out a round hand mirror from his pocket and flashed it once, then twice, away from the caravan. A responding flash was shown and Hiei ran to Kimiko's side.

"How many," she asked.

"At least fifty," he said. "I hope you have a good plan."

Kimiko snapped her fingers and two silvers appeared from the foliage. She whispered in one's ear and he nodded, and both he and his friend disappeared. She turned back to smile at Hiei.

"Let's watch the show," she said. Both she and Hiei crept away from the caravan and hid again farther up the road. The two youko had dragged a log to the middle of the road and were pretending to lift it when the caravan neared.

"We have to get this in the road," yelled one silver.

"I know but I can't push it any harder!"

"Kimiko-sama would kill us if we don't get this done."

The caravan stopped in sight of them. One of the silver youko smiled and leaned against the log casually as the other propped his elbows on it and placing his head in his hands.

"Hey," said the first youko. "Have you come to help us move this log?" The guards unsheathed their sword. "I'll take that as a no."

As he jumped over the log and both youko ran away, over half the guards followed them. Hiei knew that they would ran several yards before hiding in dug outs they made, woven with mats and covered in leaves, to hide themselves in. The dug outs were set off the road so they wouldn't get trampled on by the horses.

Kimiko whistles and the attack broke out. Leaf knives, lighting bolts and ices spears hit the guards as the drivers ducked to avoid getting hit and drove the lizard beasts off into the bushes. In a few seconds there wasn't a guard left standing and the horses stood in frozen panic at having no direction from their now dead riders.

"Gather the horses," ordered Kimiko. "Leave the dead where they are.

"Aren't you going to bury them?" asked Hiei.

"Each tribe has their own burial rights. Better for them to be buried among family then strangers. We owe them that much."

Hiei nodded in understanding and turned to walk away. He had only walked a few feet when Kimiko gave a shout and he felt something fly past his head. He turned around to find out what had happened.

One of the guards was still alive and was holding his shoulder where a bright red rose was buried. Hiei turned around to find Kurama standing a few feet from him, a murderous rage look in his eye as he walked past Hiei and stopped in front of the guard. The youko shivered in fright as Kurama looked down at him.

"You tell Azumamaro that Kurama-anii-sama is back," said Kurama in a low threatening voice. "And that I'm ready to play his game. I'm "It"."

Kurama motioned to a couple of youko and they dragged the guard away.

"Let's go," ordered Kurama. "It won't be long till the other guards come back and figure out the supplies are gone."

Everyone nodded once and disappeared, except for Hiei and Kurama. Both looked at each other in a calculating way. Then Kurama moved off the road and Hiei followed. They had walked a long way from the road before Kurama stopped.

"You wanted to talk to me," said Hiei.

"Yes," said Kurama. "Hiei, I …."

But Kurama didn't know what to say. He still felt torn from Hiei. Still mad at him, but yet Kurama did care deeply for him.

Kurama was about to open his mouth to speak again when a rustling noise came toward them and Inuhi burst from the bushes looking for Kurama, barking as if scolding him for leaving her sight. Kurama smiled softly at her, reached down and scratched around her horns.

"You're right, Inuhi," he said. "I should have told you." He was silent as he scratched the Makai devil dog. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, Hiei. I shouldn't have been mad at you. You were just taking care of me, like everyone else."

"I wanted to tell you, but you just looked so bad I couldn't wait anymore, and it's easier if it's unnoticed."

"I know. I just wanted to apologize."

Hiei smirked. "Forgiven."

Kurama smiled and turned to Hiei. Their kiss was so heated they wanted to take each other right there if Kurama hadn't pulled away.

"I have to apologize to Kimiko," he said. "But I'll see you later tonight."

"I'll hold you to that, fox," said Hiei. "I have a certain problem for you to get rid of."

Kurama laughed as he got up, kissed Hiei and walked away. "Not my problem!" he said with a wave.

"The hell it is!" yelled Hiei and groaned. How was he going to get rid of his problem now?

And thoughts of his problem left when Inuhi descended on him and started licking him.

"Inuhi no baka," he yelled through the licking attack.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama had known his apology to Kimiko wasn't going to be pretty and she proved it by driving her fist into his cheek the second after he apologized.

"Forgiven," she said with a smile, raising her hand. Byakko was beside her wearing a wolfish smile.

"That's one hell of an acceptance," yelled Kurama, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Well, that was a weak apology!" she yelled back. Then she laughed. "But accepted. Now to business."

Kurama looked at her in surprise. "What business?

"A contact of ours wants to meet to give some news."

"We have contacts?"

Kimiko smiled. "A fair few. Word of your arrival spread all around. Cruising around the rumor mill. More youko are voicing our cause."

Kurama smiled back as he calmly sat on the floor, one knee balanced on the floor, one arm propped on the knee and the other crossed under it.

"And I wonder who started that little rumor," he said. "So that message I gave the guard."

"Wasn't necessary, but very theatrical. I liked it. He would spread the word that it's true and more will fight back."

Both laughed, more to relieve tension then anything. After the heart lifting action Kurama got up off the floor.

"The provisions?" he asked. "What do you do with them?"

"We save a few crates and barrels for ourselves and give the rest to those that need them," said Kimiko.

"Got a plan on getting inside the capital?"

Kimiko giggled and winked at her brother. "You bet I do!"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"We're going with you," said Hiei after Kurama told him he was meeting a contact with Kimiko.

"No, Hiei," said Kurama. "If you're spotted you'll be immediately killed. I can't have that."

"But…."

"I'll have Kimiko with me so I won't be completely alone." He smiled fondly down at Hiei. "I don't need two babysitters."

Hiei just looked away. Kurama knew he didn't like the idea but had just stopped arguing. Both were silent that night.

The next day Kurama and Kimiko walked out of the encampment under the guise of red youkos with blue eyes. Both wearing traveling clothes ad cloaks with hoods pulled up over their eyes they easily entered the lower city.

The city differed from what Kurama remembered. Azumamaro turned it into another fortress. Guards along the walls and entrance and spiked planted in deep trenches. Kurama could see several bodies embedded on the pikes and the smell of rotten flesh. Makai demon dogs were chained to the entrance wall, snapping at the heels of the travelers as they walked through.

"Inari, what has he done," asked Kurama as they walked through.

"You haven't seen the worst," said Kimiko and lead him through the streets.

Kimiko had been right when she said it was worse. Kurama could see beggars, more kids then adults, and vendors were selling produce half rotten or badly bruised. An air of death and fright hung over the city.

"Otousama would be rolling in his grave if he could see this," said Kurama sadly. "Where's our contact?"

"At the Golden Rose tavern and inn," said Kimiko. "I'll be empty, or mostly. People would consider themselves lucky if they could have a pint of ale."

Kurama walked toward the tavern when he felt a tug on his cloak. Looking down he say a young female kit with soft violet fur, approximately that of a ningen seven year old. Behind her was a younger purple youko, obviously her younger brother.

"Onegai, ani-kun," she said, holding out her hand. Kurama softly smiled, reached into his belt and gave her his whole purse. The girl and her brother smiled brightly. "Arigato gosaimasu!"

Kurama nodded and both children left with smiles and laughter.

"Guess that means I'm buying," said Kimiko with a smile. Both walked into the tavern and Kurama looked around. Kimiko wasn't joking when she said it would mostly empty. There were four people in all, including the female bartender, a black youko with red eyes. A pure white silver lock fell down her back. Kurama stared at her for a long time as an old memory hit him.

_He was running trying to out run the demons behind him. He was no more then ten years old and made a mistake by leaving his caretaker. Now he was trying to get away from a group of demons that wanted his fur.  
_  
_One on the demons threw a net at him and he tried to dodge it but tripped and fell. The net fell on him and he struggled to get it off, but it wouldn't. He was laid down! He looked up and saw the ugly demons leering down at him and reached down to grab him. He screamed in his high childish voice.  
_  
_"Leaf Blade!" yelled a vice and Kurama looked up to see a kitsune with black and white hair leap from the brush and strike the demons with a Leaf Blade, the roots wrapped around his arm to sustain it longer.  
_  
_"Tanuki," squealed Kurama in joy as he beheld his caretaker. He screamed again when a demon picked him up and started to carry him away._

_"Tanuki!"  
_  
_Tanuki grew a bamboo spear and threw it. Kurama's ears rang at the whistling sound it mad as it flew and squealed when it landed with a thud in the demon's back, right next to his head. _

_Tanuki walked up to Kurama and set him out of the net. _

_"You're in big trouble, littl'un," he said and Kurama whimpered. "Let's go home."_

_They started back toward Kitsune Valley when it happened. The next few seconds were a blur to Kurama as he heard a shot and Tanuki's body covering him._

_"TAAAAANOOOOKAI!!"_

"Kurama, you okay," asked Kimiko softly, shaking his shoulder.

"Hai, I'm. Where's the caretaker?"

Kimiko smiled. "We're meeting her at the counter."

And she led him there. The black walked over and nodded a greeting.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"Two of your best beer and a private," said Kimiko. "The Lotus Lounge will do."

The black's eyes widened slightly for a moment before nodding understanding. Kimiko placed a bag of coins on the counter.

"Keep the change," said Kimiko and hey both walked into the lounge they rented.

"When is our contact coming," asked Kurama.

"Soon," said Kimiko relaxing in a chair. No sooner did she sit down the door opened and the bartender walked in with two mugs of beer in one hand. Closing the door she slapped a Silencing Ward onto it and looked furiously at Kimiko.

"Are you out of your frost-bitten mind?!" she yelled t the ice youko, before turning to Kurama and nodded. "Kurama-sama."

"Nice to see you too, Sayuri," said Kimiko as the grey handed Kurama his beer. "My beer?"

"When I said I had information for you I thought you'd be smart enough to send Ritsuka or Namani, but yourself _and_ Kurama-sama?! I swear you're certifiable!"

"That's a mean thing to say to an ex-lover," said Kimiko, a fake pout on her face.

"For which I'm grateful!" said Sayuri, handing Kimiko her beer. "If I couldn't nail you to the floor, I don't know who will!"

"Uh, Kimi-chan, you want to introduce me?" asked Kurama. Both looked at him in surprise.

"He doesn't remember me?" asked Sayuri softly to Kimiko.

"It was over three hundred years ago," said Kimiko.

"What are you whispering about," asked Kurama, slightly irritated.

"Kurama, you've met Sayuri before," said Kimiko standing up. "She used to play with us with….with Tanuki."

Kurama stiffened and sat heavily on the chair behind him. Tanuki, his care taker from when he was a kit, had died because Kurama was stupid enough to wonder outside of the Valley on a border patrol with his father. He had been lost for several days, going in the wrong direction trying to get home, when he was found by demons. Tanuki saved him, and died in the process. The memory haunted Kurama ever since.

"I'm his sister," said Sayuri. "We used to play all the time, but you spent most of your time with Tanuki."

"That's why you looked familiar," said Kurama. "You look just like him."

Sayuri smile, a little sadly but very pleased. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sayuri, I'm so sorry. I…."

"Kurama-sama, stop. I never blamed you. Tanuki looked on you as a brother, as I have. He was protecting the person he loved most. I can't blame him, or you, for that." She smiled over at Kimiko and Kurama's sister smiled back. Kurama could tell there were still a feeling between the two, but it turn to sisterhood instead of matrimonial. Somehow, what Sayuri had said made Kurama feel better. "Bexause, I'm helping you for him, and you."

Kurama nodded. "What's the report," he asked. Sayuri nodded.

"Right, well, it seemed a certain someone knew you were back home after you arrived. One of my waitress' heard a guard talk about it as she served him beer."

Kurama put on a thoughtful face. "What did the guard say?"

"Azumamaro is holding the Rose Festival as planned and is planning on crowning himself King then."

"But what about the Council?" asked Kimiko. "It has to be unanimous!"

"He threatened the rest sp much, the missing three don't matter no more." Sayuri paced before continuing. "And that's not all." Both looked up at her nervously. "It's rumored he knows where the encampment is."

Kimiko hissed and Kurama had a disapproving face.

"How," he asked. Sayuri shrugged.

"I don't know, but rumor is he's going to attack sometime between now and the Rose Festival."

Kimiko shrugged. "That rumor's been going around for months," she said sitting back down. "Tell us something new."

"Another rumor is that there are gaijin in the encampment." She passed to remember. " A uh, Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Shizuru and Kazuma, Yukimura Keiko, Koorime Yukina, and….uh, What was the last one….Oh, yeah, Jaganshi Hiei!"

Kimiko slid off her seat in shock and Kurama slammed his fist on the table in rage. It shatter ad broke from the force of his strike. Sayuri looked at him in surprise.

"I guess it's true," she said. "There are really gaijin in the encampment?"

"Yes," said Kurama. His amber eyes turned blood red at the thought of Azumarmaro threatening his friends and lover. "What else is there?"

"It's said that you have a lover among the group. Azumamaro said that if this was true then he as going to exterminate them all."

Kurama was so consumed by his anger he didn't hear Kimiko thank Sayuri and lead her out. The Silencing Ward was still in place and both siblings could talk freely.

"Looks like we have a traitor in our midst," said Kimiko walking up to her brother. He was generating so much pure fury that she was afraid to get near him.

"I'll kill him," growled Kurama. "Him and the traitor."

And you will," said Kimiko grabbing his arm before he started destroying everything in sight. "But not now. You can't get in there half cocked and all ass. What would Hiei think if you did? Azumamaro would have you on the ground before you can say "Merry Christmas"! Now we have to get back to the encampment, make a plan and find the traitor." Kurama seemed to have calmed down by then and nodded. "Good. Now, let's have our beer and you can tell me all about what happened since the last time we saw each other. Tell me more about Hi-chan."

Kurama chuckled. "Just don't call him that to his face," he said and he told her what happened in the years since he had left. He left out what had happened to Hiei in Yomi's castle. It still angered him and he didn't need that right then. By the time they left the "Golden Rose" he had sufficiently calmed down.

Walking down the street he tried to ignore the beggars and vendors trying to sell their wares or get a few more coins for a bit to eat. He didn't have anything to give since giving his entire purse to the two kits.

"Hey, stop it! Let her go!"

"Thief! Where'd you get the purse?"

"It was given to us! Give it back!"

Kurama looked up from his musing to see the two violet kits he had given his purse to earlier. There were five guards around them, one holding the purse full of coins and the others holding back the kits from trying to take the purse back. No one was paying attention to the spectacle, obbiviously making it an ordinary accurance.

"Given?" said one of the guards, a yellow, so close to gold that their almost part of the same clan.. "Stolen more likely. Why don't we take them to the detention area?"

"But we didn't do anything wrong!" yelled the boy.

"Stealing a purse and begging?" said the leader. "I call that a crime."

"But we didn't steal anything!" yelled the girl. "And we wouldn't have to beg if you didn't take all of our money!"

"Let them go," growled Kurama walking toward the group. The guards looked at Kurama and Kimiko as both youko stood defiantly in front of the guards.

"And who are you?" asked the leader, angered that someone would stop his entertainment.

"The one who gave her the "stolen" purse," said Kurama. "So, I'll repeat, let them go."

"And if I don't," said the leader.

"Then we're going to make you," said Kimiko.

"Oh, I'm scared." One of the guards twisted the boys arms and he cried out.

The next few seconds were a blue. Kurama and Kimiko jumped in and knocked the five guards out with a few kicks and punches. Soon all that was left standing was the leader.

"Who the hell are you," yelled the guard.

"An avenger," said Kurama and punched the leader. Picking up the purse he tossed it over to the girl. "By careful with it this time."

"Hai!" said both kits. "Arigato gosaimasu, ani-kun!"

"Cute kits," said Kimiko.

"Yeah," said Kurama. And they headed back out of the city.

XXXXXXXX

They returned near twilight and decided to give the news when the rest of the camp wasn't tired form a hard day's work. Kurama was about to join his friends at the evening meal when a voice called him over.

"Kurama-sama," called Ran and Kurama turned to look at the brown. "I want to talk to you." Ran glanced at the nearby group. "Alone?"

Kurama turned to look at his friends. They were all around a fire with Kimiko, Koaru and Koichi and the twin's mates, Koichi's mate pregnant for six months, talking and laughing. Hiei glanced at Kurama before returning his attention to Yukina.

"All right," he said and followed Ran to one side. "What do you want, Ran?"

Ran cleared her throat a few times nervously before she spoke. "Kurama-sama, you know…. you know that some don't like the idea of you having gaijin in the Valley."

"Yes," said Kurama in a curious tone.

"And it's even worse having a gaijin as a lover…."

Kurama crossed his arms. "That I'm well aware of."

Ran was very nervous by then. "Well, there are….there are some who say that they might not follow you if you mate with a gaijin."

"Who I mate with is no concern of theirs," said Kurama, slightly annoyed.

"But, Kurama-sama, if you mate with the fire-demon then more youko would join with Azumamaro and try to over throw you. Please, don't let this be your death before you get on the throne."

"And what do you suggest I do? Mate a nice youko female and settle down?" Kurama was trying to not lash out at the brown. She was till young in youko standards, only a hundred years younger then Kurama.

"Or a nice youko male. You can have one of Kimiko-sama's or Koaru-sama's or Koichi-sama's kits as an heir."

"And I guess you know just the youko for me to mate with? A pretty young brown?"

Ran blushed and looked away. "Gomen nasai, Kurama-sama. Anou…."

Kurama sighed and placed a hand on the younger youko's shoulder. "Ran, you heart's in the right place, but you're a kit with a lot on your shoulders. It's good that you're listening to the opinions of others, but don't let them lead you in their decisions. Follow yours. Choose what you want to do and stick with it. All right?"

"Hai, Kurama-sama," said Ran, but she was till sat that the one youko she cared for turned her down. Kurama smiled at the young brown and kissed her head in apology.

"Someday you'll find someone you'll love far more then me, and then you'll understand why I stay with Hiei."

Ran nodded and walked away, still disappointed. Kurama sadly watched the brown leave before leaving to join his friends. Both didn't notice Hiei watching them.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

The next day, Kurama was at a lost, but not on the plan of attack. Hiei distanced himself from the group during dinner and didn't join Kurama in bed that night. Instead, Hiei slept on a branch outside of the tree house.

The next morning Hiei returned in her female for. She was prompted to being more emotional in this form and Kurama thought he could find out the reason Hiei was distancing himself but Hiei still distanced herself.

They were in the central tree house discussing the plan Kimiko and Kurama had gone over the day before. Everyone was there, including Hiei and the others, Shin, Ran and Setsuna joined them and representatives of the rest of the colors.

"Kitsune of all kinds will be swarming the capital city for the Festival so we won't be mined walking in if we hide our colors," said Kimiko, gesturing to the model they built on the table. "We just don't want to bring a lot of people, so we'll go in groups."

"Group one will be five people," said Kurama. "Myself, Ran, Shizuru, Shin and Matsura. We know Azumamaro will have fire-kitsune as guards, so I want to have elements that cam counter his in case that happens."

"But Shizuru isn't a youko," said Yusuke "How will she be able to get in?"

"With some work, I think I can make her look fox-ish," said Kimiko. "She could be mistaken for one anyway with the way she acts."

"Is that a fault or compliment," asked Shizuru crossing her arms and looked at the youko with a amused smile.

"A compliment, of course," said Kimiko and she reached over and scratched the neko behind her ear. Shizuru didn't lean into the touch, but didn't swat it away either.

"What about us," asked Yusuke.

"I'm sorry to say, Yusuke, but you and Hiei will stand out," said Kurama. "You'll be with the second wave with Kimiko. As soon as I have Shin signal, you'll come down with the second wave. Keiko, I want you and Yukina to stay behind in the medical tent." Both girls nodded.

"And what will you be doing," asked Shizuru.

"Ran and Matsuo will take out the gates, so we can pull the drawbridge down," said Kurama pointing to the model. "Shin and Shizuru will go to the guard station and set the barrels we're having our gun-smiths make. I will be keeping watch on the terrace." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold scarf. "We'll be wearing these to identify ourselves. While everyone will be wearing them, they will wear them around their arms, in red, as tradition. But we'll wear them around our necks. Since Azumamaro decided to crown himself on the Rose Festival, a lot of youko will be wearing gold."

Everyone nodded, know what to look for now.

"Azumamaro's guards will want to escort him in the palace as soon as possible when the fight starts," said Kimiko, "but knowing Azumamaro, he'll want to join the fight. He was never one to look down when push come to shove." She pointed to a room. "This is where they'll keep him when the first explosion goes off. There's a street entrance in the side wall that can get you up easily."

"As soon as the barrels detonate, Shin and Ran will lower the drawbridge," said Kurama. "Group two will back them up to keep it safe. Our main objective is to retake the palace. With that we have it won, whether Azumamaro escapes or not."

"We have gathered information for every flaw," said Kimiko. "And back ups for every one. Nothing can go wrong."

Everyone nodded, now knowing what to be done and dispersed. The Rose Festival was a few days away so they had enough time to prepare. Yusuke and Kuwabara took Keiko and Yukina to the hidden herb garden that Kurama grew. It was near dark but the herbs were needed and had to dry for several days before being packed for use. Kimiko and Shizuru disappeared. Kurama didn't have to wonder what they were doing. Shin went to check with the gun smiths on the barrels and Ran and Setsuna disappeared immediately afterward.

When Kurama walked out of the central hut and finally on the ground he looked around for Hiei. He wanted to know why his lover was avoiding him, but he couldn't find the fire-Koorime anywhere in the camp and had to got o Yukina in the herb garden for her help.

"Yukina, do you know where Hiei is," asked Kurama when he entered the garden. Inuhi had joined then and running around chasing demon crows and rabbits from eating the plants. Yukina closed her eyes to sense where her sister was.

"Over there," said Yukina after a minute, pointing to where Hiei had walked off to. "But she may not want to see you. She is very upset right now."

"I know," said Kurama. "Somehow it's my fault, and I want to correct it."

"Good luck," said the group as Kurama went to find Hiei.

Kurama didn't have to walk far when he found Hiei sitting near the creek that gave the encampment their water. The fire-Koorime was sitting on the ground, her cloak and sword on the ground next to her, her blue black hair was tied in a braid with a spare red ribbon borrowed from Yukina. Whether she had heard Kurama walk up to her or not she didn't give any sign of noticing.

"Hiei, I've been looking for you," said Kurama. The fire-Koorime stayed silent. "I wanted to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," said Hiei in an emotionless voice. Now Kurama knew he did something wrong.

"Hiei, tell me what I did wrong," asked Kurama. "I want to fix it."

But Hiei continued to stare out at the creek, not looking or speaking to the silver youko. So Kurama sat on the ground apart from Hiei and lookout at the creek as well, patiently waiting for Hiei to speak.

"Why are you still with me," asked Hiei after a long silence.

"What do you mean, Hiei," asked Kurama in surprised confusion.

"Why did you choose me? You could have left me and the other as soon as you got the message, but you took us along. Why?"

"Because I care about you guys. And I care about you most of all, Hiei."

Hiei looked at him with sad eyes, even if it didn't show on her face. Kurama could tell she was trying to believe him, but still had too many doubts.

"Why do you care about me?" asked Hiei. "I'm on outsider. You'll be constantly discriminated because of that. I can't be a youko. I can't give you what you need."

"What are you talking about, Hiei? Where did you get these ideas?"

"I heard you, you and Ran," she said, eyes beginning to tear up. "And she's right. You'll be in disgrace if you stay with me!"

Kurama looked at her in surprise. "You heard us? Hiei, I don't think you understand…."

"No, Kurama, I understand perfectly! Me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, we're not youko. You shouldn't be talking to us, and yet you are, and you and I are bed partners. It's disgusting!"

"No, it isn't, Hiei. Let me speak…"

"It's all right, Kurama. I can't give you what you want. What you need."

Kurama's eyes narrowed in thought. "And what can't you give me, Hiei?"

Hiei opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head. "It's nothing. It's not important."

And she got up to leave but Kurama's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Normally Hiei and Kurama stayed physically apart while Hiei was in her female form and it was a surprise for both that Kurama grabbed Hiei. Hiei glanced at Kurama over her shoulder and Kurama stared back stubbornly.

"Kurama, let me go," she said in a growl.

"No," said Kurama. "We are going to stay here and settle this."

Hiei began tugging on her arm, trying to pry Kurama's fingers from her. "Kurama, let me go now!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's got you so worked up. Damn it, Koorime, talk to me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Kurama instantly regretted it. Kurama was so angry that he spoke the word without thinking. Looking up at Hiei, the fire-Koorime had stopped struggling and had her head down, her pitch black hair covering her eyes.

"Hiei…."

"It's all right," she said. "I am a Koorime."

"Inari, Hiei, I didn't mean…"

Hiei shook her head. "No, it's all right. I'm an outsider, a gaijin. I can never give you want you need."

"What do I need, Hiei?"

"Children." Hiei lifted her head and Kurama could see tears beginning to form. "I can't give you pure youko children, Kurama. They'll all be half-breeds. Forbidden. They'll never be accepted and you'll be disgraced." Hiei laughed softly; and wiped her eyes. "Sometimes I don't get you. You're with me, but before, I've seen you choose skirts and pants. It's like you don't have a preference."

Kurama smiled softly. "You're right, I don't," he said and Hiei looked at him. "I never could choose. I didn't know which I liked better, male or female, but wit you…."Kurama reached up and gently touched Hiei's face. "With you, I don't have to choose. You're everything I wanted, Hiei. And more. I don't really know what brought me to you, but I'm glad it did."

"But Ran said…."

Forget about Ran. If I cared about having kits I would have gone to Ran and stayed in the Valley. But I left, and I met the guys, and you." Kurama tugged Hiei closer till the fire-Koorime sat on Kurama's lap and had her head against his chest. She heard the soft purring in Kurama's chest and it soothed her.

"You'll always be first in my heart," said Kurama lifting Hiei's chin and gently kissed her. Hiei softly smiled and snuggled against Kurama's chest. They were silent for a long time before Hiei spoke.

"You never held me in my female form," she said.

"I never forgot what happened," said Kurama. "I was just letting you have your space. If you want me to leave…."

Hiei shook his head. "No. I don't mind. I've wanted this, for so long, but…."

Kurama drew away and looked at Hiei. "But what?"

Hiei looked away. "I might get pregnant."

Kurama made Hiei looked back at him and gently laid his forehead over the Jagan. "If you do, I'll be the happiest fox alive." Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The band was gold with a ruby set in it. A gold rose in bloom was inlaid in the ruby. "This was my mother's. I want you to have it, if you'll have me."

Hiei looked at him in surprise. "You mean…."

"Will you become my mate, Hiei?"

Hiei smiled and kissed Kurama threading one hand in the youko's silver mane and the other wrapped around Kurama's waist. Kurama was much in the same position, holding Hiei up so they could be more comfortable. Kurama licked Hiei's lower lip, asking permission or entrance, which Hiei readily allowed. Soon the kiss was so heated as tongues battled and hands roamed.

"Does that answer your question," said Hiei with a smirk. Kurama smiled back as he slid the ring on Hiei's left finger.

XXXXXXXXX

Kimiko yawned later that night as she took watch. She had managed to haul Byakko up by asking nicely to a plant wielder to use vines to lift the large wolf up. Now she was leaning against the wolf's side as Byakko curled around her. Kurama and Hiei had been gone for hours, but she wasn't worried about them she'd look for them in the morning.

"Inari, I'm beat," she said. Byakko lazily lifted and eye and looked at his mistress as se scratched behind her ear. "Maybe I should ask Shin to take over." She stopped scratching and her ears drooped and she put on a scared look. "But then he'd shoot my ass with that flint lock of his for waking him."

Byakko growled in agreement, then suddenly lifted his head and looked at the ground below.

"What is it, Byakko," asked Kimiko softy and leaned over the platform to look. A figure walked across the encampment, cloaked and staying in the shadows. "Who could be out this late at night? Byakko, stay here."

The wolf growled in agreement, seeing as how the wolf couldn't move off the platform. Kimiko jumped off the platform, caught a low branch and swung to another branch. She wasn't as scared of heights as the other youko. She was the other daredevil in the family. She had been climbing trees since she had been sixty years old.

She landed softly on a low branch when the figure stopped well outside of the encampment.

"What's going on here," she said softly as she hide behind the trunk. She saw another figure join the first and pulled back so she wouldn't be seen. "Azumamaro's guard?" The first figure lowered its hood and Kimiko involuntarily gasped, stifling it behind her hand. "I think that's…."

"Who's up there?!" yelled the guard looking up at her. Kimiko cursed and jumped to another branch. She'll have to evade them for a while before they give up.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Hiei woke the next morning to a wet tongue across her face.

"Inuhi!" she yelled, shoving the dog away. "Bakayarou! Get away!"

"Hiei, what is it," asked Kurama waking up next to her. His arm was around her waist and his face was buried in her hair. Her cloak hardly covered them as they lay on the soft moss.

"It's your stupid dog," growled Hiei shoving the dog away again. Inuhi decided Hiei enough attention and switched to Kurama. "She must have come looking for us."

"Hey, girl," laughed Kurama as he petted Inuhi. A crash came from the bushes and Byakko ran through, followed by Kimiko and Yukina. Hiei grabbed her cloak and dove behind Kurama, seeking cover, and Kurama covered himself with his tail. Yukina squealed at the state Kurama was in, covered her eyes and turned away.

"Do you mind," growled Kurama and Kimiko. Hiei had thrown her cloak around her shoulders and began gathering their clothes.

"No, I don't," said Kimiko in an amused tone. She turned to yell behind her. "Over here! I found them. Cover your eyes, girls."

"Why," asked Yusuke walking through the bushes. At the sight of Kurama and Hiei his eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yukina-san, don't look," cried Kuwabara ushering Yukina and Keiko away. Yukina had the brightest blush Kurama had ever seen and Keiko was giggling helplessly in her hand. Shizuru stood next to Kimiko, a large grin on her face.

"So you made up," she asked. Hiei handed Kurama his clothes.

"Yes!" she snapped. "Now leave!"

"Ooh, possessive," said Kimiko humorously. "All right, guys. Let's leave the love birds alone." And she usher the others out, smirking over her shoulder and her brother and Hiei.

Kurama scoffed as he put on his pants. Hiei had already dressed and tied on her red sash around her waist. Kurama softly smiled, knelt down and kissed her. Hiei turned and settled comfortably on his lap.

"Should we tell them," asked Kurama, running a hand through Hiei's hair. Hiei smiled and held up her left hand were the ring rested.

"They'll find out sooner or later," said Hiei.

"Especially, Kimiko," said Kurama. "That female has a talent for sticking her nose into everything."

Hiei giggled and took Kurama's hand, linking their fingers together. "Let's go," she said, smiling up at him.

Kurama smiled back and they walked toward the encampment. The rest of the group were sitting around a doused campfire and looked up at their approach. Kimiko and Yukina were the first to notice them walk up and confused at the strange smile on their faces.

"We're engaged," said Kurama holding up Hiei's hand and showing them the ring. There was a pause as everyone took it in, then the girls gave a shriek and crowded Hiei to look at the ring and the men patted Kurama on the back.

"Congratulations," said Kimiko hugging Hiei a bit too enthusiastically.

"Welcome to the family," said Koichi.

"About time Ku-chan settled down," said Koaru.

"When are you guys going to have the wedding," asked Yukina. Both Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

"Anou…"

"Why not tonight," asked Kimiko. "Shin, Ran, and Setsuna are here, and I can be the joiner. We'll have everything ready before supper!"

"Kimi, there isn't any hurry…."said Kuama but Kimiko cut him off with a wave.

"Nonsense," she said placing a hand on her hip. "I've waited for three hundred years for you to settle down with a nice female, or male." She added that lost when she noticed Hiei's raised eyebrow. "And I'm not going to wait any loner!"

And the preparations began. Kurama and Hiei were lead to different huts for the seamstress' to make their wedding kimonos. The kimonos took six hours to make, unembroidered and properly hemmed. Hiei's had came with a veil since she remained in her female form. Roses were picked and food was made and by late evening was ready for the ceremony.

Everyone was assembled by the color of the rainbow in two aisles with Kimiko, Ran, Shin, and Setsuna at the head. The last of the group was assembled at the front row, Keiko and Yukina had handkerchiefs ready. Kurama stood next to Kimiko. He wore a plain white kimono with a gold obi, his circlet with the royal purple gem around his forehead.

"Think she's nervous," asked Kimiko.

"If not, I'm nervous enough for the both of us," said Kurama.

A flash of white caught his eye and he looked up to see Hiei in a pure white kimono, a red obi tied around her waist. A crow of roses held he white veil to her head, half showing her face and in her hands were various colored roses. The look she gave Kurama was the most emotion he had seen her us in public.

"She's beautiful," said Kimiko in a breath. Kurama had to agree. At the sight of Hiei everyone rose and watched as she walked down the aisle. As she neared Kurama he held out his arm for her to take and they faced Kimiko.

"Be seated," she ordered and everyone sat. "We are gathered here by the grace of Inari to join Youko Kurama and Jaganshi Hiei in matrimony. What we say here will last, for by the Law of Inari and the nature of our fox race, mating is for life. Those who join love each other enough to commit to it and to non other.

"Youko Kurama, son of Inari and Youko Hikari, of the Silver tribe, Prince of the Kitsune, do you take Jaganshi Hiei to be your mate in this life and after, separated neither force or death?"

"I do," said Kurama taking Hiei's hand. Kimiko turned to Hiei.

"Jaganshi Hiei, daughter of Koorime Hina, demon of fire, born to the Koorime race, do you take Youko Kurama as your mate, in this life and after, separated by neither force or death?"

"I do," said Hiei after a moment. There was a cheer before Kimiko held up her hand for silence.

"By the power vested in me by the god of rice and fertility, Inari, I now pronounce you moth mated." Again there was a cheer as Kurama and held each other's hands in shock. "Oniisan, I know she's pretty, but kiss her already!"

Everybody laughed and Kurama knelt to kiss his new mate. As soon as they did, buckets of rose petals fell around them. Kurama laughed as he stood to catch the rose petals and Hiei just waved them away.

"Time to party!" cried Koaru and Koichi.

And they did. Food was passed around and music played. Kurama lead Hiei onto the dance floor and both moved to the music.

"I've never been so happy in m whole life," said Kurama in Hiei's ear.

Hiei smirked. "This is just one moment, fox," she said. "There are still many more to come."

Kurama smiled and leaned down to kiss her, when an explosion sounded. Screamed sounded and everyone began running in every which way, climbing up the ladders.

"To the trees," yelled Kimiko, taking charge. "Everyone to the trees! Yoko, Michiru, get the kits out of here!"

The two browns that were the twin's mates nodded and ran to gather the children.

"Hiei," yelled Yusuke as he tossed her sword toward the fire-Koorime. Hiei caught it and unsheathed it in one fluid motion, tossing the sheath away. Kurama reached into his hair and took out a blade of grass. Turning to his new mate he smiled at Hiei.

"I'll see you after I get rid of these unwanted guests," said Kurama. Hiei just smirked and disappeared. Kurama grew the plant into a Leaf Blade and blocked the sword of an attacking youko. After bringing the youko down Kurama ran to a ladder to climb as arrows and branch spears rained down to the oncoming horde. He could hear the cried of battle of his friends and Kimiko shouting orders.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Hiei was on the ground, blurring from youko to youko, cutting down all in her path. After she had seen Yukina and Keiko to safety she stayed on the ground to slow the army down so the one's loyal to Kurama would get to safety.

She had just chopped down another when something smashed into her from behind and she landed heavily on the ground in a daze. She groaned as she attempted to get up.

"What the hells…." She said, holding her injured head.

"I told him it was a mistake to bring gaijin into the valley," said a familiar voice and Hiei looked up in surprise.

"You." Was all she got out before she was knocked out.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama ducked as a spear of ice flew over his head as he ran to Kimiko. She had three large yuki-shuriken in her hand and threw them at the youko below. On the ground Byakko and Inuhi tore as oncoming enemies to pieces.

"How did they find us," he yelled over the shouting.

Maybe our spy left a tip," yelled back Kimiko.

"Have you seen anyone since yesterday?" Kimiko shook her head and ducked from a thrown boulder. "No, everyone was here, except…." Her face grew from angry to thoughtful. "It couldn't have been…."

"Who, Kimiko?"But before Kimiko could answer a fire ball grazed her shoulder and she cried out. "Kimiko!"

"I'm all right," she said. Kurama could see steam rising from the wound and knew she was cooling the burn with her ice ki.

"Kurama!" yelled Koichi as Koaru tried to freeze a fire ball before it hit the huts. "They've got hi-kitsune!"

Koichi pointed and Kurama could see a line of fire-foxes, each with a fireball in their hands. On top of the hill Azumamaro smirked up at them in full armor. Kurama gasped in realization.

"IT was a trap," he cried. "And we walked right into it!"

"Fire," said Azumamaro and the fire-0foxes threw the fire balls.

"Everybody, get down!" yelled Kurama and covered Kimiko. The fire ball flew past them, singing Kurama's hair, and exploded on the roof of the hut behind them.

"Mizu-Kktisune, yuki-kitsune, put those fires out!" yelled Kurama, taking charge. He heard running feet and saw Keiko running toward them with her medical bag in hand.

"Are you all right," she asked crouching next to them.

"I'm fine," he said "Kimiko's got a bad burn.

"I'm fine," snapped Kimiko.

"Shut up and let me treat you," snapped back Keiko, opening her bag. "You're worse then Yusuke with a little scratch."

"Where are the others?" asked Kurama.

"Sora and Matsui are on the field looking for any injured," said Kieko. "Yukina's in the Healing Hut taking care of the wounded there."

Just as she said the words and explosion sounded and all turned to see the Healing Hut as another fire ball exploded against the roof and a section collapse.

"Yukina!" yelled Kurama and ran to help his sister-in-law. Running across the bridge he threw aside the burning curtain and looked around the blaze to see Yukina lying half under the collapsed roof, an injured child in her arms.

"Yukina!"

He ran toward her and threw the burning timber off her. The child under her groaned and looked up at him.

"Kurama-sama," said the child, breathless.

"Are you all right," asked Kurama, lifting the child up and looked down at Yukina. Aside from a bump on the head and a few burns she was fine.

"Kurama!" yelled another voice and he looked up to see Kimiko, Kuwabara and Setsuna. Kimiko was keeping the flames at bay while Kuwabara and Setsuna ran to Kurama. The silver looked at them in surprise.

"Setsuna," said Kurama, amazed to see his uncle there. The red smirked.

"You didn't think I'd let my nephew risk his neck without to watch it, did you?" asked Setsuna and lifted the child in his arm. He held his hand out to Kurama and helped him up. Both Kuwabara and Kurama carried Yukina out by draping an arm over their shoulders. With Kimiko putting out the fire they managed to get them out as Yukina came to consciousness.

"Kurama-aniki," she groaned as they set her on the platform.

"It's all right," he said. "You're safe now."

"Kurama-sama," yelled shin, his flint lock pistol in hand on the opposite platform. "They are leaving!"

He pointed down below and Kurama looked down. Azumamaro's army was leaving, some carrying prisoners, other loot, but the horde was definitely receding.

"I don't get it," said Kimiko. "They came, attacked, and leave. They knew we were here. Why not destroy us now?"

"Did they just want to terrorize us?" asked Setsuna. "Give us a scare to go as they go so they can find us again and continue this sick charade?!"

"Or where they looking for something," asked Kuwabara.

"The Rose," said Kimiko. "He probably thought you had a seed of it."

Kurama shook his head. "Azumamaro is a hi-kitsune. What would he need the Rose for?"

"Then why," asked Kuwabara. "What the hells is his game?!"

"Kurama!" yelled Yusuke as he and the twins ran down the bridge. "We can't find Hiei anywhere!"

"What?!" yelled Kurama. "Did you use Inuhi and Byakko?"

"They turned up nothing," said Yusuke. "It's like she disappeared."

"Ran's gone as well," said Koichi.

"Of course! Ran!" yelled Kimiko in realization.

"What is it, Kimiko," asked Koaru.

"Ran! She was gone for hours last night. I saw her while on watch. She was walking as if she didn't want to be seen, wearing a dark cloak and checking over her shoulder." She looked up at her brothers and friends with wide eyes. "I think….I think Ran's our spy!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Hiei groaned as she woke. Her head was pounding and her body felt heavy.

"Our guest is awake," said an unfamiliar voice accompanied by a very familiar giggle. Realizing that she wasn't with Kurama or Yuikina, Hiei's eye snapped open, wincing a bit from the bright light, but kept her eyes open.

She was in small room, a rice paper sliding door on one side, a padded futon in the other. There were no windows and a toilet and sink attached to the far wall separated by a partition. Just beyond the open door stood two youko. One was Ran n an elegant kimono and robe. The second Hiei never met.

He was a gold youko with golden eyes and greatly resembled Kurama. He wore and elegant gold kimono and a mist colored robe. The kimono was held shut by a blue obi and around his forehead was an elaborate made crown encrusted with jewels from every color spectrum. Hiei didn't need and introduction to know who it was.

Azumamaro.

"You bitch!" yelled Hiei, directing her anger at Ran. Finding nothing holding her down she shot up and ran toward the open door, but just as she was about to reach the threshold, and electric shot ran through her and she screamed. When it was over she fell to the floor. "Wha…What the hells…."

"You think we would let you walk out," asked Ran with a smirk. "Look around your neck."

Ignoring the spasms running through her body, Hiei reached up and felt a cool metal band around her neck.

"It's a Confinement Collar," continued Ran. "It allows us to keep prisoners without them escaping and it suppresses your ki. We're not barbarians. We didn't kill all those standing in our way."

"You betrayed us," growled Hiei as she attempted to stand. "You betrayed Kurama."

Ran's eyes flashed as she walked into the room and slapped Hiei across the face. Hiei fell to the floor. Ran picked Hiei up by her neck and held her mid-air.

"I betrayed no one!" yelled Ran. "I am keeping Kurama-sama alive!"

"How is joining with him keeping Kurama alive," gasped Hiei in too much pain to fight back.

"I am ready to follow Kurama-sama anywhere! Even death! Even exile!"

That had gotten Hiei's attention. "Exile?"

Ran smirked. "Yes. In return for Kurama-sama's life, Azumamaro-sama swore he'd exile us both from Kitsune Valley. He'll be alive, and we'll be together." Ran's eyes flashed again as she looked at Hiei. "Till you came along. Everything was going along fine till you came! You ruined everything!"

"Peace, Ran," said Azumamaro. Ran stopped yelling but her eyes still held the death glare on Hiei. She dropped Hiei on the floor and walked back to the gold's side. Azumamaro walked over and inspected Hiei. "You are right, Ran, she is stubborn. Not very powerful, but still pretty." He reached down to touch Hiei, but the fire demon had another plan. Through weakened by the electric shock, she lunged forward and bit down on the gold's hand. Azumamaro hissed in surprise and pain, but still held an intrigued face.

"Spirited little thing," he said standing up. Hiei hung onto his arm, limp but jaw locked. "I might have a use for her, after I break her."

"She is my gift to you, Azumamaro-sama," said Ran sweetly. Azumamaro glanced at her before throwing Hiei off. Hiei flew across the room and hit the far wall with a bone shattering _crack_. Hiei gasped before she fell to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. She watched as the two youko walked out of the room.

"Why?" she asked before they closed the door. "Why me?"

Azumamaro smiled. "Because it will anger my brother, and an angry fox will fight to the death to free his mate." His face turned crazed as he spoke the next words. "And the bloodlust in his eyes is a sight to see!"

And he laughed, closing the door behind him. When she was sure they were gone, Hiei collapsed on the floor. Finally succeeding to the pain.

Hiei put herself in a light trance like sleep, so light that the slightest noise could wake her. Her muscles still spasm from the shock she received from the Confinement Collar, but the pain was slowly dissipating.

_'Why is it always me,'_ she thought as she mentally scratched her head. _'Why am I always the one to get captured?'_

_**'Because you're a reckless idiot who loves angst and drama.'**_

Hiei gave the Jagan a mental kick. _'Shut up, you Cyclops.'_ Hiei felt the Jagan smile.

_**'Was that supposed to be an insult?'**_ it asked before appearing before her. She always hated the mental image the Jagan sent her when they talked. It was of her male form, except his spiked hair was split in half to looked like a pair of horns, his skin was green and he had eyes everywhere along his body. Plus there was that constant smile.

_'Shut up,'_ she yelled. _'And put some clothes on!'_

The Jagan smiled broadened, for indeed he was completely and shamelessly naked, but then again, so was she.

_**'I will as soon as you put a kimono on,'**_he shot back.

Hiei crossed her arms, almost feeling like she was hiding her nudity from the Jagan, but the glare told him otherwise. _'Weren't you the one who told me that you can' hide anything in the mind,'_ she said.

_**'You just had to remember that now,'**_asked the Jagan in a mock tone while he pretended to clean his claws.

'_You know what I'm thinking before I think it.'_

'_**Exactly! Which is why I know what you're thinking is dangerous!'**_

_'we've done it before….'_

_**'Telepathic vision isn't the same as thought-speak! We could serious damage his brain!'**_

_'Do you have a better idea?'_ The Jagan was silent. _'That's what I thought get into his head and send Kurama the vision. _

The Jagan growled. _**'All right, but if he goes veggie don't blame me! I'm just the messenger.'**_

_'all right.'_ And she felt his energy flow around her. _'Kurama….'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"With Ran as the spy, Azumamaro will know out plan," growled Kimiko. "We'll have to make a whole knew plan."

"But the plan we had was supposed to counter ever contingency," said Koaru.

"Including spy work," said Koichi.

Yusuke growled. "Look, I don't know much about strategy, but friend is in danger and I want to help her! Do you know where they keep the prisoners?"

The three shook their heads.

"Otou-sama never saw a need for dudgeons in the castle," said Kimiko. "He did have them stationed in the villages and capital, but never in the castle."

"So we check the capital's prisons," yelled Kuwabara.

"It would be a likely choice, but I doubt Azumamaro would keep them there," said Kurama coldly, not toward his friends, but toward his friends, but to his half brother who kidnapped his mate. "From what we heard form Sayuri, Azumamaro likes to keep the female prisoners in a secret place as his own special harem."

All four youko growled as the gaijin had looks of disgust.

"I thought youko mated for life," said Yukina.

"Azumamaro despises attachment," said Kimiko. "Even among family. He'd kill his litter siblings if he thought it would benefit him."

"So what do we do," asked Keiko.

_Kurama_….

Kurama's ears twitch and he looked around. "Did you hear that," he asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Hear what," asked Shizuru.

"I thought I heard…." But Kurama didn't finishes when he suddenly froze and collapse, his eyes glowing a soft green.

XXXXXXXX

Kurama watched as Azumamaro walked into the War Room. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Hiei's voice in his head.

"What have we got here," asked Azumamaro.

"Over tow hundred prisoners," said one general. Kurama remembered him as Aoshi, once a large supporter of his father. "From what Ran-ojo…"

"I would very much appreciate it if you called me by my proper title," snapped Ran. Aoshi nodded.

"Sumimasen, Ran-sama. If what Ran-sama says is true, there are more then thirty more of them."

Azumamaro waved the statement off. "Thirty is nothing. We'll wipe them out in now time. "

"Kurama-sama is with them," said Aoshi.

"Kurama will be dealt with" said Yuuhi, another general.

"Yes, he will be," said Azumamaro. "By me. I want him alive." Azumamaro nodded to Ran. "Ran told me their plans. If I know my brother, he'd change them."

"Can you be sure of that," asked Yuuhi.

"I know my brother. He'll try to save his mate. That I know. I'll more guards around the room."

"Do you trust these guards?" asked Aoshi.

"No," said Azumamaro.

The image faded and became distorted.

_'But where are you,' _asked Kurama. _'Where do I find you?'_

Suddenly a tunnel a shown to him, It was small, just the size for a small animal could get through. He was crawling through the tunnel and came upon a Japanese garden. All around him was a square complex. He walked slightly to the left to a sliding door. The door opened and he saw Hiei lying on the floor, the Jagan glowing a soft green light under the headband.

_'Kurama…'_

_'I'll find you, Hiei. I promise.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Kurama!" yelled Kimiko. "Kurama, wake up!"

"Again, Yusuke," yelled Keiko, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Clear!" ordered Yusuke and everyone moved back as Yusuke sent a charge through Kurama's body. Kurama body jerked, but no response.

When Kurama collapsed everyone went into a panic, but quickly went into order. Koaru and Koichi carried Kurama to the Healing Hut where Yukina and Keiko immediately went to work. Aside from unconsciousness, Kurama had also been running a fever so high Yukina had to cool him before his brain fried. What scared them most was when Kurama's heart stopped.

"He's not responding," cried Yukina, her eyes filled with tears. Keiko leaned down and breathed twice in Kurama's mouth and his chest rose.

"Yusuke!"

"Clear!" And another electric shock when through Kurama. Still no response. "Damn it! What do we do?!"

"Damn it, Kurama' yelled Kuwabara. "Wake up!"

Kuwabara raised his fist and let it fall, hard, onto chest before anyone could stop him. The unexpected happened when Kurama gasped for air and his eyes shot open.

"Okay," he coughed. "When Hiei gets back, I'm going to tell him to never to do that again."

"Easy, Kurama," said Kimiko when he attempted to get up. She pushed him back down onto the bed. "Don't rush yourself."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Aniki no baka!" yelled Koaru.

"You nearly died is what happened," yelled Koichi.

"Oh, is that all," said Kurama before Kimiko hit him upside the head.

"Kurama no baka!" she yelled and continued to hit him. "You nearly gave us a heart attack and that all you have to say?! Are you crazy?!"

"I'm sorry," sad Kurama, fending her attacks. "It's just living in Makai for three hundred years, almost dying is an every day occurrence."

"Almost everyday," said Yusuke.

"So what happened," asked Shizuru.

"Did you see Hiei-neesan?" asked Yukina hopefully.

"Vision quest in a way," said Kurama. "And I did see Hiei. She was in a trance, sending me the vision."

"So what do we do?" asked Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed and held his forehead. E didn't know what to do. Azumamaro was right. Kurama had to change his plan, but it was planned down to the last detail, including infiltration from a turncoat. He couldn't change it.

But he had to. Ran knew the plan. She helped making it, right down to the capture of Azumamaro.

"Koaru, Koichi," he said. The twins looked at their older brother. "Bring me Setsuna."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

Youko of every colored filed into the capital to attend the Rose Festival and the crowning of Azumamaro, every color except silver. Gold were given special treatment on this day. Gold ribbons were tied around youko arm to in respect of their new King.

Two youko walked into the capital while others mingled around them, two blues drove a wagon full of barrels that slashed with alcohol, all wearing gold ribbons around their necks, and three animals sneaked in through the sewers.

"What have you got there," asked a guard, stepping to the carriage.

"Azumamaro-sama asks that we give his faithful guards a gift," said Koichi as he and Koaru unloaded the barrels. Two rested in the back of the pile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama and Shin walked into Sayuri's tavern and inn and sat down the first to spot them was a brown with a gold ribbon around her neck.

"Boss, we got two gold here," hollered Kimiko, a tray of ale in her hand.

"On the house," yelled back Sayuri.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Gods, it stinks in here," complained Kuwabara.

"Shut your mouth," said Setsuna. "We'll find the entrance and report to Kurama."

"Just keep moving," growled Shizuru. "The quicker we get there the quicker we get Yusuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the tower above the drawbridge the guards talked loudly, and not noticing the figure the slipped in and hid behind the large mechanism for lifting and lowering the drawbridge. Yusuke softly chuckled as he fiddled with the pulleys.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama and Shin walked down the street as the horns sounded and everyone went toward the gates of the castle. Roses of every color except white lines the streets and various youko wore a rose in their hair. Kurama looked up around the walls and saw Koaru and Koichi walk around the heights, disguised as guards. Everyone turned to the front when the gong sounded again and Azumamaro walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's the tunnel," asked Kuwabara as they walked around the garden. They had already dispatched the guards and were having trouble finding the tunnel entrance. They had memorized every detail given to them by Kurama and had hoped they could find it without any problems.

"It has to be here somewhere," said Shizuru.

"Here," said Setsuna and both neko joined the kitsune by the bridge. Under the steps on the far side was a fox hole. All three gave animalistic smirks and crawled in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke jumped down between two homes and checked the hood of his cloak covering his face. Taking out a black scarf he wrapped it around his head to hide his ears and a black clothe over his eyes. Hearing a crunch of gravel he ducked his head to hide his face and fox-less ears.

"Oh, poor, ojii-san, do you need some help to the ceremony?" asked a sweet mischievous voice. Yusuke could hear a slight giggle in the tone.

"Hai, Kimiko-chan," he said. The black clothe made him near blind so he held out his hand to Kimiko who wrapped it around her arm and lead him to the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The ceremony's beginning," said Koaru.

"Wait for onii-san's signal," said Koichi.

"I know, but these uniforms itch," said Koaru, scratching his shoulder. They were wearing two uniforms they "borrowed" from two "willing" guards.

"Quiet, the teme is speaking," said Koichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

"As I stand here before you, ready to become your King," said Azumamaro, "I swear to you that I shall keep out all of those who wish you harm. I shall create a border between us and the strangers that dare to enter our lands."

"Idiot," said Kurama under his breathe. "That's what the Maze of Trees is for."

"I shall keep our blood pure. No more interbreeding between tribes. Each color shall stay the way it should be."

Shin growled. Interbreeding had become a necessity for the Haiiro. Shin's mother had been silver, and a cousin of Inari.

"From now on, no youko leave the valley. We shall forget the outside world and teach our children the terrors that plague that land. We shall continue the tradition of our forefathers and stay isolated and pure."

His ended and earned scattered applause. That's when it happened. The first explosion sounded from the prison station. All youko screamed and scattered away from it. Azumamaro smiled.

"Kurama," he said softly. "Seal off the main yard! Nobody get in or out!"

The next explosion sounded and the gates burst into flames and splinters. Two guards tried to keep the citizens inside but a kinoho-kunai and yuki-shuriken quickly dispatched them and allowed the people to escape.

"Raise the drawbridge," yelled Azumamaro. "I don't want anyone leaving this city!"

The last explosion sounded at the bridge station and the drawbridge lowered and remained so.

"Fools! Imbeciles! You can't even keep a few mindless commoners in their place?!"

"Problems, otouto?" asked a booming voice and Azumamaro turned to see Shim Kimiko, Koichi, Koaru, Sayuri standing in the main yard, civilians either ran past them or stared in surprises. Yusuke stood between Koaru and Sayuri. Standing in front of them was Kurama, his gold eyes turned red with anger.

Azumamaro smirked.

"Welcome home, aniki."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much further," asked Kuwabara.

"Can't be much father," said Setsuna. "I smell fresh air."

"If so then we better hurry," said Shizuru. "The fight already started. I felt the explosions."

"Up ahead! A light."

They crawled a few more feet till they came out of the fox tunnel and into Azumamaro's secret harem, and changed into their humanoid forms.

"Which one's do you think is Hiei's," asked Kuwabara.

"Who cares," said Shizuru. "We have to save them all."

"And find an alternate exit," said Setsuna. "Hiei can't fit in the fox tunnel."

Setsuna looked around and lead to the third room on the left. Opening the slide door they saw Hiei, still in her wedding kimono, standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"About time," she said. "Where's Kurama?"

"Busy," said Setsuna and threw her the bundle that had been tied to his back. "Get dressed. Shizuru will set you free and Kuwabara and I will free the others."

"Hai," said all three and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama cut down another guard as he ran after Azumamaro. As soon as the fight started Azumamaro ran. Kurama knew Azumamaro would try to run away. If so, Azumamaro would try again and again, and Kurama couldn't let that happen.

"Hello, Kurama-sama," said a voice and Kurama stopped to glare at Ran.

"Hello, Ran," he said and held up his Rose Whip defensively.

"Kurama-sama, let's not fight. We can leave together. Explore the Makai, just like you wanted. Let's leave here, now, just the two of us."

"And what of Hiei?"

Ran's eyes flared. "Forget about her. She's not your problem anymore. She was a bitch from the beginning, and it was my _duty_ to save you from her!"

"A bitch am I?" said a familiar voice and Kurama looked up. Sitting on the roof as casual as if it was a normal day sat Hiei, on arm propped on a bent knee as she sneered down at Ran. "Well, you know what they say, takes one to know one."

"Hiei," said Kurama in joy as Hiei jumped down in front of him.

"Miss me," she asked looking at him over her shoulder.

'"You don't know how much."

"No!" yelled Ran. "Kurama-sama belongs to me! He's mine!" And she threw a boulder at Hiei. The fire Koorime dodged it and rolled to her feet.

"Go," yelled Hiei to Kurama. "Catch Azumamaro and end this! I've got this bitch."

Ran screamed as Kurama ran past them. As he passed Hiei he whispered, "I love you." Hiei just softly smiled as her mate ran down the walk way.

"Kurama-sama is mine!" yelled Ran and Hiei glared at her.

"You know, that line is getting old!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama chased Azumamaro till they stopped in the garden. Kurama stopped as soon as he entered and looked around in shock. Once years ago it seemed to Kurama it had been his father's rose garden. Roses of every color grew there. Inari tended to them personally. He would not let anyone else touch his roses. Kurama and his siblings played in the garden when they were kits. It was where Inari taught Kurama and Koichi how to use their plant powers.

Now it was covered in ash. The once vibrant bushes were now withered shrubs. Crisp and burnt petals scattered the ground and on the path. In the middle of the garden a single bush was crisped and charred.

"The Golden Rose Bush…."

"I never did like this garden," said Azumamaro. "Takes too much time to tend. And roses are so testy."

"You destroyed everything Otou-sama cared about!" yelled Kurama, turning to his brother.

"Not yet," said Azumamaro. "I haven't destroyed the Valley, the kitsune, our siblings, you, or this." He held up a gold seed. Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Remember when you held this at the Tournament? How you taunted me with it, just to by yourself time for your demon Vetch Seed to grow in me."

"How did you counteract the seeds effect?"

"Fire. I set my blood to boil and burn the plant out of my body. It took some work to not kill me in the process but I managed it. And when I woke up, I set my plan into motion." Azumamaro pocket the seed and smiled at Kurama. "This won't be like last time. This time, I will win."

"Say that after I kill you."

And the fight began. Azumamaro flung away his robe and threw a ball of fire at Kurama. Kurama dodged it and brought out his Rose Whip. He snapped it at Azumamaro but the gold dodged and threw a second fire ball at Kurama.

"This is getting tedious, Kurama," said Azumamaro. "Fire sets plants aflame. You can't beat me."

"But ice might stand a chance!" yelled Kimiko before throwing three yuki-shuriken at him. Byakko landed on the ground with his mistress on his back, her fan open and her eyes flashing hate.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei swung at Ran, who blocked it with an earth wall. The brown swung a boulder at her but Hiei dodged it.

"You can't beat me, bitch," yelled Ran. "Earth is never scorned by fire. I ill kill you and have Kurama-sama for myself."

Hiei dodged another boulder and landed on the roof.

"That's all you talk about, isn't it?" said Hiei, walking along the roof. "Having Kurama, running away with him. How he's really yours. Like a possession, like a _pet_! Hate to break it to you, friend, but Kurama never liked you."

"No! You're wrong!" Ran covered her ears and shook her head. "Kurama-sama _loves_ me! I know it!"

"If he loves you then why did he marry me?!" Hiei threw a fire ball at her while Ran blocked it with another boulder.

"Because you're a damn distraction!" yelled Ran, throwing the boulder. Hiei dodged it and landed on the ground.

"You're a psychotic fool," said Hiei. She sheathed her sword and held up her fist. "Kurama was never yours."

"Liar! Kurama-sama is mine! He will always be mine!"

She rose up another boulder to throw at Hiei as black flames surrounded Hiei's right fist.

"This actually took years to learn. Longer then I've known Kurama. It's this reason that drove the Koorime to their icy realm. Used by the King of the Fire Demons, they ran and hid and stayed hiding too afraid to face the world they lived in. Just like you!"

"I'll kill you!" Ran threw the boulder at Hiei, but Hiei drew back her fist and smashed it into pebbles.

"Earth can be scorned, by the blackest of flames. Only my right hand will do. You said you'd follow Kurama anywhere. Try following him to hell."

And Hiei threw a dragon of black flame at Ran. She attempted to block it but the earth melted and engulfed her.

"Joau Enstatsu Kokoryuha!"

The dragon roared as it engulfs Ran and returned to Hiei's arm. Hiei gasped as her arm burnt when the dragon returned, blackening the skin and searing muscle. Holding her arm to her side she ran to find Kurama.

XXXXXXXXX

Kimiko threw a blizzard at Azumamaro. The gold melted t and jumped away from the leaf kunai Kurama flung at him. Azumamaro flung a wave of fire at both silver and both dodged. Byakko jumped at him and Azumamaro flung him away. The large wolf landed on the roof, collapsed it and landed on the porch.

"Byakko!" yelled Kimiko, running to her companion.

"Ice and plant working together to beat fire," said Azumamaro with a sneer. "Worst idea in history."

"Then how about fire against fire!" yelled Hiei and swung down at the gold. She managed to cut off a lock of his hair and his sleeve before he dodged it. She tackled him before he threw her off and landed beside Kurama in exhaustion.

"Hiei, your ki…" said Kurama picking Hiei up.

"I used it all against the bitch. I won't be much help to you for a while." Hiei reached and clasped Kurama's hand. "Kick his ass." And she fell unconscious.

"A desperate move," said Azumamaro. "On her part. I guess you did manage to get her out."

"Our uncle, Setsuna, help," said Kurama. "Remember him?"

"_Your_ uncle, not mine! I don't need you anymore. Not even my litter siblings. I have what I want,"

Kurama set Hiei down and glared at Azumamaro. "I'm going to sop you now."

"Try it!"

Kurama snapped his Rose Whip at Azumamaro. Azumamaro dodged it, but not before it tore his pant leg and sliced his thigh. Azumamaro fired a fire ball at Kurama. Kurama snapped his whip and sliced through the fire ball and it dispersed the whip slightly crisp. Kimiko threw ice-shuriken at Azumamaro. The hi-kitsune dodged it and threw a fire ball at her. Kimiko threw up a thick wall of ice and the fire hit it.

"Kurama," yelled Yusuke. He, Kuwabara, Setsuna, Shin, Koichi and Koaru had finally joined them.

"We're fine, take care of Hiei," yelled back Kurama. "Kimiko, I appreciate your help, but I need to finish it."

"But, nii-san…."

"Go! That's an order!"

Kimiko was taken aback by the order. In all her life Kurama had never ordered her to do anything, but she knew he had the right now. She bowed her head respectfully.

"Hai, nii-sama," she said and ran back to the others.

"Sentimentality," said Azumamaro amusingly. "So like you. Unfortunately for you, I have none."

"I sent tem away because I have the power to defeat you, in my hand," said Kurama and held up his fist that had remained closed the entire fight. It glowed a soft gold. Behind him, Hiei slowly woke in Kimiko's arms.

"Kurama…."

"Hiei-chan, you're all right," said Kimiko.

"I'm still tired, but I have to help Kurama."

"The battle is almost over," said Koichi.

"What the hell…." yelled Azumamaro. "What the hell are you doing?! My energy…."

"Exactly. Both your and my energy is feeding the seed in my hand. When I release the energy, we'll both die."

"Seed…."

Kurama opened his fist and in his palm was a gold rose blossom. Vines wrapped around his hand and up his wrist. Azumamaro's eyes widen at the rose.

"How…."

"Hiei is quite the pick-pocket. She attacked you to grab the seed, not harm you."

Azumamaro smirked. "You won't die. You have too much to live for."

Kurama's eyes flashed. "True, but I will die if it means protecting them!" The Golden Rose pulsed as the energies stored battled against each other. "Bara no Kin!" (tran. Golden)

Everyone covered the eyes as a silver gold flash blinded them and engulfed Kurama and Azumamaro. Hiei struggled against Kimiko as the silver ice kitsune held her back.

"Kurama! KURAMA!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"There was nothing left," said Kimiko hours later as she laid her head on Shizuru's lap. "Of both of them."

"How's Hiei," asked Shizuru, running a hand through her girlfriend's silver hair.

"Yukina's watching after her. She's still asleep. Keiko thinks we should be on a suicide watch for a while."

Shizuru nodded. "A good idea, but I think unnecessary."

Shizuru. "You smelled it too, huh?"

"Yeah. And thus life goes on."

Both looked over the newly flourishing garden. Roses of every color bloomed and seemed to glow. In the center was a rose bush with large silver white roses.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hiei…."

She groaned, too tired to open her eyes. No, she wasn't tired. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay asleep.

"Hiei, open you eyes."

No, she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to keep dreaming, dreaming that Kurama was still alive and next to her. Please, don't take her away from the dream.

"Silly, how can you be dreaming when I'm right here?"

That made Hiei wake with a gasp. Looking down at her was Kurama, as beautiful and handsome as when she first realized she loved him. She was lying on his lap, as natural as if real.

"Kurama? Is it really you?"

Kurama chuckled. "Of course it's me, silly. Who else would it be?"

Hiei shot up, almost colliding heads with him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Kurama! Thank the gods you're alive!"

"Uh, well, yes and no."

Hiei drew away from her mate and looked at him in confusion. "Kurama, what does that mean?"

"I am alive. I'm just in spirit form right now."

"Spirit form?"

"Inari, my father, he saved me. Apparently since I left, his was storing energy in the seed, knowing one day I'd use it. It was enough to keep me alive, but it took almost all of my energy too."

"Then you can come back?" asked Hiei hopefully.

Kurama shook his head. "Not yet. My energy's too depleted to take a physical form. I'll have to go away for a while."

Hiei's eyes flashed. "How long a while?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know. But I promise I will come back."

"I'll hold you to that, fox," said Hiei. "I'll wait for you."

Kurama softly smiled. "I know." And he leaned down and softly kissed her. "I love you. Tell everyone I'll be back."

Hiei nodded. "I will."

"And tell Kimiko to get her tail in gear and mate Shizuru. They both deserve each other."

Hiei softly laughed. She would definitely tell Kimiko that. Hiei gasped when Kurama started to fade.

"Kurama…"

"I'll see you soon. Remember, you're always first in my heart."

"And mine," said Hiei as Kurama faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Hiei did relay the message to the others and the restoration of the Kitsune began. Kimiko was appointed as Regent in Kurama's absence again and began rebuilding the country. After much harassment from Hiei, and surprisingly Kuwabara, she and Shizuru mated. Not long after Yukina and Kuwabara married as well and Yusuke and Keiko. Sayuri became caretakers of the orphans as a result of Azumamaro's reign and mated Setsuna. Shin stayed unmated for a decade before mating Sora. The day after the battle, Koichi's wife had her litter and the four kits were named for their aunt and uncles and their father's mother. _

_The kitsune had gotten used to the outsiders after a few years and were never chased out. Kimiko order the borders opened and let the kitsune come and go as the pleased. Skirmishes were closely watched and rebels of Azumamaro attempted to retake the capital more then once but each time theyw ere disposed of. After a few decades, peace was finally achieved._

_And thus life went on…._

**TBC**


	11. Chapter XI

**Epilogue: 70 years later**

"Hiiro, give it back!"

"Don't think so!"

CRASH! BANG!

"Itai!"

"Ha-haue!

Hiei ran out from a meeting of the youko generals to find two young kitsune kits approximately seven human years old. One had black silver hair, white ears and tail and gold eyes. The second had grayish silver hair and gold eyes. When Hiei advanced on them both looked sheepishly at him.

"What is going on here," asked Hiei crossing his arms.

"Uh…."

"Where are your caretakers?"

Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up and stopped when they saw the two kits and an angry Hi-Koorime. Both kits were entangled on the floor looking sheepishly at Hiei while Hiei was glaring at the two demons.

"What was the point of having you two watch them if they're going to run wild?" asked Hiei to his two friends.

"Well…."

Hiei groaned and held his head in one hand. "Why do I bother?"

"Gomen nasai," said the two. Hiei looked up and down the porch.

"Boys, where is your sister?"

XXXXXXXX

Kurama hummed happily as he walked through the forest toward the kitsune capital. He had spent the last seventy years living in Ningenkai as the son of two loving parents under the guise of Minamino Shuichi. He kept his demon life a secret and lived as a normal human, or a normal as a powerful demon could.

His grandmother had been a priestess of a temple and found out about his unusually high energy signature. For five years Genkai-obaa-chan trained him in the temple life and made him a protector of human life. He was grateful for her attentions and the duty given to him, seeing it as a chance to expand his leadership skills. And he didn't have a choice. His grandmother was a stubborn woman.

On his fifteenth year as a human Koenma, son of the King of the Dead had found out who he was and let him stay in Ningenkai, for a price. With the help of his assistant, Botan, Kurama was to keep Ningenkai youkai free. Kurama readily agreed.

Because youko were familial creatures, Kurama couldn't stay mateless in Ningenkai and married a childhood friend named Kitajima Maya. They had one child together and stayed together for many years. through Kurama felt a strong attachment for her, his love stayed with Hiei. Maya died ten years before he did and Kurama stayed in the temple ever since.

And now, after over seventy years, he returned to Makai and made his way to Kitsune Valley. Along the way he visited friends and old haunts. After an internal debate he took a detour to the Makai Sea and visited Kanna, Hiei's adopted sister and Princess of the Makai Sea. She had finally taken Hiei's advice and mated Mizuki. They had and named her Hinata after Hiei's mother. When Kurama told Kanna of his mating with Hiei she enthusiastically hugged him and gave him a shark skinned outfit as a mating gift. She even sent a coral shell necklace for him to give to Hiei. After spending several days with Kanna and the water demon tribe Kurama left to return home.

And now he had returned and was walking through the familiar woods. He smiled softly as he walked through the trees. He heard a rustling and looked over to see the two black ears poke out of the bush, followed by a silver head and an entire youko kit with gold eyes and a black tail. And odd combination.

"Itai, let go!" She hollered, shaking off a vine. Kurama chuckled and the looked at him.

"That's a Twisty Twin Tree," said Kurama crouching next to her. "Very useable, once you show them whose boss."

Touching the vine he sent a strong burst of his energy into it. The vine quivered and shook for a moment before unwrapping from the kit's ankle.

"Oh, wow, arigato!" she said happily.

"You're welcome," said Kurama with a chuckle. "What's you're name?"

"Yuri, it means 'lily'."

"Indeed it does and it's a very pretty name for a pretty kit. Where's your mother?"

Yuri gasped. "Oh no, Ha-haue's gonna be so mad at me. I ran off again."

"Again? You do this often?"

Yuri nodded shamefully. "Ha-haue said I get it from chi-chiue. Ha-haue said I even look like him!"

Kurama chuckled. He was always found children to be adorable and wished he had more then the single son he had with Maya.

"I'll take you to you're parents," he said. He held Yuri up and held her against his hip. "Where do you live?"

"That way," said Yuri pointing to the capital. Nodding Kurama started toward the city. He saw no harm, he was heading in the same direction.

"Tell me about your parents," said Kurama.

"Ha-haue very pretty," said Yuri. "And very strong, but always sad."

"Why?"

"Chi-chue left a long time ago, before I was born."

Kurama looked at Yuri in surprise. "He died?

Yuri shook her head. "No, he just left."

"I've never heard of a youko leaving his mate."

Yuri glared at Kurama. "He didn't abandon us! He had to leave."

"Where did he go?"

Yuri shrugged. "I don't know."

Kurama softly petted Yuri and continued walking toward the capital. After a few minutes the heard rustling and two large shapes bounded out of the threes and landed heavily on Kurama. Kurama landed around Yuri protectively.

"Paku, get off us!" asked Yuri. "You're squishing me!"

The "puppies" barked and go off the two foxes. Now that Kurama could get up, he recognized the two dogs.

"Inuhi? Byakko?" Inuhi barked happily as two kitsune appeared and stared at Kurama in surprise. "Koaru? Koichi?"

"Oji-chan," yelled Yuri happily and ran to the twins. "I'm sorry for leaving. Is Ha-haue mad?"

But the twins didn't answer her and just stared at their older brother. There was a crashing sound followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara, with them were two more youko kits. The two demons looked in shock at Kurama.

"Hiiro-onii-chan! Shimo-ani-chan!" said Yuri happily and went to her brothers. The raven kit, Hiiro, hit her over the head. "Itai! Hiiro!"

"Baka! Ha-haue is very angry with you," yelled Hiiro. Yuri's ear's drooped.

"Where is Ha-haue?" asked Yuri nervously.

"Coming now," said Shimo. He looked over at Kurama. "Who's he?"

"He saved me from a Twisty Twine!"

"A Twisty Twine?!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara still stared at Kurama as the bushes parted and Kimiko and Hiei rushed into the scene.

"Yuri, where the hells have you been," said Hiei. "I'm very disappointed in you. Shimo and Hiiro know when to stay put. They…."

"Hiei."

Hiei stopped lecturing his daughter and looked at the extra person on scene. Everyone was staring in shock at Kurama, who was staring at Hiei happily. Hiei stared back in equal surprise and slid to the ground. All the kits ran to him anxiously.

"Ha-haue, are you okay," asked Yuri afraid her mother was sick, but Hiei didn't answer her.

"Kurama…"

Kurama smiled, stood, brushed himself off and walked over the prone fire-Koorime. Crouching down, he cupping Hiei's cheek with one hand he smiled down at his mate.

"I'm home."

**END**


End file.
